


Cherished

by lostangelkira



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bit of pregnancy kink, Cute, Double Penetration, F/M, Feels, Fingering, Foreplay, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knotting, Love, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Devil Reveal, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn with some plot, Pregnancy, Protective Dan Espinoza, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Smut, Threesome, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, a/b/o dynamics, some sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 42,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostangelkira/pseuds/lostangelkira
Summary: In spite of being an Omega in an Alpha driven field, Ella was one of the best Forensic Scientists out there. She loved LA, loved working for the LAPD. She had made some amazing friends, worked well with everyone. But she couldn't tell them she was Omega. She didn't want to take the chance that they would start treating her differently, or worse. So she took suppressants religiously, didn't talk about her life outside of work. Add to that the massive crush she had on Lucifer AND Dan...she hid her anxiety and feelings with her sunny personality. Things were going well...until the day her suppressants stopped working.
Relationships: Dan Espinoza/Ella Lopez, Dan Espinoza/Ella Lopez/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza/Lucifer Morningstar, Ella Lopez/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 85
Kudos: 159





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *sigh* This was supposed to be a one shot. Of course it became more than that. Hope everyone enjoys it!
> 
> My first foray into an A/B/O AU for the Lucifer fandom. In this AU, the law requires all three genders be treated equally when it comes to employment, education, etc. In spite of that, there are still professions that are Alpha heavy and dominated by the idea that Omegas were 'limited' in their capabilities. Omegas not taking suppressants regularly need to at least have physical contact with an Alpha, if not sex, to help with the pain that comes with a heat. It can make an Omega sick to go without contact during a heat, potentially being fatal. A heat can last up to two weeks, depending on the individual and if being assisted in any way by an Alpha. Betas tend to be pretty middle of the road in a lot of ways. There are a few agencies that can connect Omegas to Alphas when needed in an emergency.
> 
> Note: Everyone knows about Lucifer being the Devil, except Ella.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First entry for my Lucifer Bingo card.
> 
> Square Fill: Free Space-Alpha/Beta/Omega AU

-Ella-

“So...how am I doing, doc?” she asked Dr. Rivers, her OB. “Lay it on me.”

The look on her face had Ella worried. She sat down on her stool right in front of her where she sat on the exam table. Taking a deep breath, her doctor took her hands in her own.

“Ella,” she sighed. “I have to take you off the suppressants.”

She pulled her hands away and jumped down from her perch, pacing the room.

“No...I've done the research,” she said, panic making her heart race. “I have at least another 5 years before they lose their potency. I save every free dollar I have to afford my prescription because it's the best one on the market.”

“Then you should know that it can vary person to person,” her doctor added gently. “And with being around as many Alphas as you are in your line of work...it was only a matter of time before you became resistant to the suppressants. I'm so sorry, Ella. Just...talk to your HR or your union rep. They can help you arrange a way to contact them when your cycle hits so they can schedule you off discreetly. I know how it is in law enforcement.”

“I have a lot of good friends there,” she sighed. “None of them know about this. They can't because they're either Beta and don't understand how people look at me when they know I'm Omega or they're Alpha and won't be able to help themselves to either take advantage or get protective. I don't need it for everything.”

“Does this have to do with your move out here?” her doctor asked carefully.

“Detroit...my brothers wouldn't stop dropping in to 'help'. Then there was the captain...he...he cornered me and forced a heat. Nearly raped me. In Chicago...” She couldn't bring herself to talk about what happened. It was bad enough she'd had to grab what could fit in her backpack before getting on the next plane to Los Angeles. “I can't have it happen here too.”

“Talk to someone, Ella,” her doctor told her. “Stop taking the suppressants by the end of this week. I'd suggest buying a scent blocker too. I'm catching scent from you even now.”

“Sure thing, doc,” she said, fighting the urge to cry.

“And I mean it,” Dr. Rivers told her before she left the exam room. “Talk to someone soon...for your health. I'm worried about you.”

“I will,” Ella said. “Really, I will. Thank you.”

After making another appointment, Ella got in her car and headed for the station. She'd gotten the earliest appointment possible, so she didn't have to take a personal day. Work would at least help distract her. Ella stopped at a pharmacy first, picking up the best blocker she could buy along with some vitamins and the biggest bag of gummi worms she could find. Next was a couple dozen doughnuts. She felt grateful that there weren't many people in the station now. Nearly all of the night shift officers had left for home already and it was nearly another 45 minutes before the day shift officers came in.

It gave her time to shower and use a scent blocking soap before changing into fresh clothes and rolled on another blocker that would replace her scent with one more common with a Beta; bland and neutral. Invisible. It was better than Alphas chasing her everywhere. Granted, she may not mind if it was Lucifer or Dan doing the chasing. Ever since she met them...it was so damn tempting to ask either of them to spend a cycle with her, to come off her meds and see what it would be like. To make the choice herself.

But to do that...it would just make work worse. No doubt either of them would be possessive or controlling. Most Alphas couldn't help it. She enjoyed sex. She really did. But with her experience with Alphas being downright terrifying, she stuck to Betas, the occasional Omega male that liked females too. Sadly, she hadn't had time to really meet anyone here, even over the last few years. So generally, she'd just take care of that herself before bed, indulging in a fantasy or two.

Now clean, dressed and doctored up, Ella took the blockers and locked them up with her dirty clothes. The doughnuts she'd already left in the break room, so the vitamins and gummi worms came with her to the lab and into a drawer in her desk. After grabbing a glazed doughnut and some coffee from the break room, she pulled the first request from her In Progress box and got to work.

There wasn't much that she'd been waiting on, so it had only taken about an hour and a half before she had nothing else until a new case came in.

“Good morning, Ms. Lopez!” she heard Lucifer exclaim from right behind her.

She squeaked in surprise, her face hot with a blush as she turned to find him standing a couple steps behind her. He looked immaculate as always, his suit a rich, chocolate brown. His shirt black, a paisley pocket square in his front pocket. Ella managed to calm her nerves as those expressive, penetrative eyes of his looked her up and down. Most men that did that, it just irritated her or made her skin crawl. Not him, though. No, his was practically a caress. Even though he'd propositioned her when they first met, she'd turned him down. And he never asked again. There were so many times she almost offered herself to him...

“Morning, Lucifer,” she replied, smiling. “Have a good weekend?”

“Oh, it was very pleasant, indeed. Shame you didn't take me up on my invitation to celebrate.”

“I'd needed a quiet weekend to myself,” she told him. “Thanks for thinking of me, though.”

“Always, my dear,” he all but purred. He turned to head over to Chloe's desk, but stopped a few feet shy of the door. She frowned when she saw him sniff.

“Something wrong?” she asked him.

“Huh,” he muttered, turning to look at her. “Sorry about that. I caught...an odd scent. Out of place, really. I'm sure it's nothing, probably just someone new on the custodial staff. I'll see you later, Ms. Lopez.”

“Damn it,” she sighed, tossing her pen once he was back at Chloe's desk. “Just...damn.”

Grabbing her phone, she dialed the number for the union reps. She had arrangements to make.

**

As the week dragged on...it just got worse. Ella doubled up her suppressants and kept her mind on kittens, rainbows...nothing at all sexy. She kept her interactions with Dan, Lucifer...any officer really, to a minimum. She HATED it. It had been a long time since she'd felt this alone. She'd even broken down and called Linda to make an appointment. She'd be seeing her on Saturday, one day she was assured Lucifer wouldn't show up. It was Thursday and her day was nearly done. She just needed to wait for the results of a few tests that were processing. Just as the results came back; Chloe, Dan and Lucifer let themselves into her lab. It was getting harder and harder to ignore how damn good both Alphas smelled. Hell, she could swear they came to work smelling of each other some days.

There had been a time where Lucifer had chased after Chloe. It had been weird to see him give that up, remaining simply friends with her. Part of her felt bad for the female detective, knowing there had been some growing feelings on her side. The other part...had been thrilled. Ella wanted nothing more than to be with him...be his... She pinched herself hard, pulling her mind away from the fantasy before she outed herself. She gave them the test results, walking through the case until they realized who their murderer was, rushing out with a quick thank you.

Ella breathed a sigh of relief. That had been far too close. With that done, she had gotten a few requests to run some DNA for a few cold cases, run a few stomach contents tests. It was nice and quiet today, for once. An hour later, with the tests done and after delivering them to the officers and detectives that had submitted the requests, Ella tried to decide what she wanted for dinner while packing up for the day.

“Hey there, Lopez,” she heard Lieutenant Adams from Vice say. She fought to stay in her seat and not panic. He was a huge tree of an Alpha; clearly spending way too much time in the station gym. Even with her suppressants killing her sense of smell to the point she couldn't tell the difference between Alphas and Betas, his scent made her want to gag with how heavy it was. “I've got some evidence I need processed for DNA.”

“Leave the samples and files on my table,” she said, keeping her tone even and calm. “I'll get to them first thing in the morning.”

“I really need these rushed for court tomorrow afternoon,” he added. “Please?”

“I'll have them on your desk in the morning,” she sighed.

“Thanks, sweetheart,” he told her, moving closer.

That had her getting up and going to the far side of the lab, away from him.

“I've told you not to call me that,” she bit out in irritation. “If you want this stuff done on time, leave.”

“You're always so uptight,” he said after a minute of quiet. “How about we go and get something to eat...a drink or two before you get back to work?”

That had her looking him in the eye. She had to force herself to, so he got the message that she wanted to be left alone. His smile was replaced quickly with a frown.

“Thank you, but no,” she said firmly. “You've made your drop off, now get out so I can work.”

Her stomach rolled from his stink as he started posturing. He needed to leave before she threw up, or worse.

“Come on...I'm a sweetheart once you get to know me,” he said, moving towards her again. “Just ask the ladies in Records.”

Ella growled at him, not backing down. She couldn't fold now.

“Back the fuck off or I'll turn you in for harassment,” she all but shouted at him. “Now get the hell out of my lab so I can work!”

“Careful, little girl,” he growled, turning to leave. “I'm not an Alpha to threaten.”

She didn't move a muscle until he was well out of sight. That...that was exactly why she didn't tell anyone she was Omega. Next time...she might not be that lucky. It was why she'd taken a few self-defense courses, carried a small blade on her. She didn't have the money to move again. Hell, she didn't want to leave. Ella wrinkled her nose as she caught the scent of herself on top of the Alpha scent sticking around. Fuck...she may as well throw her suppressants out now. If she could smell herself...they were worthless. Grabbing a fresh bottle of scent neutralizer, she sprayed it throughout the lab before spraying herself. After taking a minute to order some dinner, she grabbed the samples and paperwork the Lieutenant had left and got to work.

Ella jumped when she heard a knock. Looking up, she saw Dan at the door, a takeout bag in his hand. She was puzzled at first, until she remembered she'd locked the door. Great, now she was getting paranoid. Ella got up and let him in.

“Ran into the delivery guy at the front desk and heard him say he had an order for you,” Dan told her as she opened the door. “What's with locking the door?”

“Lieutenant Adams,” she replied.

Dan growled. “He's an idiot knothead. One tip: I've heard he has an entire jacket of complaints. One more and he's out. Don't let him bully you.”

“That's good to know,” she sighed. “Thanks. And thank you for getting my food.”

“No problem,” he said with a smile. “Hey, shouldn't you be heading home?”

“He dropped off evidence to process for DNA. It's needed for court tomorrow afternoon, so it needs to get done and on his desk by morning.”

“Ouch. Got a lot left?”

“Another seven samples after I finish this one here.”

“Chloe has Trix this whole week and weekend and I've got nothing else to do. Mind if I help?”

“I'd appreciate it,” she answered, a little relieved.

With an extra set of hands, it would definitely go faster, and she'd be able to sleep in her own bed tonight. She really didn't want to have to spend the night in her car. As she was getting him set up, Chloe and Lucifer came in.

“We got the murderer! And a fun car chase out of it!” Lucifer exclaimed. “A good day, overall.” He frowned when he saw her helping Dan set up at her table. “What's this?”

“I got a rush request to run DNA and Dan agreed to help so I'll be able to go home tonight. And I imagine making sure Lieutenant Adams doesn't decide to come back.”

“I hate that asshole,” Lucifer said, looking tense. “I've had him banned from Lux for harassing my wait staff.” He sniffed a bit, growling low in his throat. “Ugh, I can still smell him in here.”

“I sprayed a ton of neutralizer in here,” Ella said, frowning. She grabbed the bottle and sprayed again. “Otherwise I would've left my door open.”

“I'm the Devil, darling,” Lucifer replied, his tone serious. “My nose is better than a human’s. Plain and simple.” He took another deep breath in through his nose. “That helped. Though...there it is again.”

“What?”

“A new Omega's working in the building,” he said. “It's faint, but it's there. Smells quite lovely, actually.”

“Don't go stalking people around the precinct again,” Chloe warned. “Remember what happened last time?”

“It's not my fault that he was interested in a tumble in the sheets,” Lucifer whined. “He was downright delectable.”

“I was just relieved you waited until AFTER the case and the trial were over,” Dan sighed. “And you were right, he was good.”

Ella accidentally broke one of the earpieces off her safety glasses. She turned to them, her face growing hot.

“You...shared?” she squeaked out.

She kept a running track of everything she hates and finds gross running through her mind. If she slipped...who knows what would happen right now. She couldn't risk it.

“Lucifer!” Dan hissed, his face going red.

“What?” Lucifer asked with a shrug. “Don't tell me you're still hung up on the whole pansexual thing?”

“It's not something exactly appropriate to talk about at work!”

“Says the man that bent me over the interrogation table after that arson case last week!”

Chloe snorted at that. “That's why Ramirez won't speak to either of you! Oh my god!”

The image of Dan pinning Lucifer to the top of the interrogation table, ripping his pants down to...oh god no. She bit her lip as she felt herself leak slick. Shit. She'd be lucky to make it to Friday before going into heat at the rate she was going. She tried to concentrate on working. She really did. But all she could think about was Lucifer and Dan touching, kissing...touching her. Her presenting to...

“I'll be back in a bit,” she said quickly, all but running from the lab.

Ella made it look like she was heading for the bathroom just off the bullpen. But just as she was out of line of sight from the lab, she headed for the locker room. Bolting inside, she tried to open her locker with shaking hands. She needed a shower before her scent got too strong. Just as she got her hands on her soap, she was pressed into the bank of lockers hard. The wind was knocked out of her. When she managed to get a breath, her stomach clenched hard.

“I fucking knew you were an Omega,” Adams growled in her ear. “Just too petite to be anything other than a little breeding bitch.”

“Let me go!” she snarled.

Her defense training had her stomping his instep. When she felt his grip loosen, Ella ducked and ran for the door out into the station.

“He--,” she went to scream, but a heavy hand covered her mouth and pulled her back into the locker room.

“Stupid little cunt,” Adams snarled. “I'm going to enjoy breaking you in. Make you beg for my knot.”

“No!” Ella growled.

She twisted in his hold, using her manicured nails to scratch across the bridge of his nose and eyes. He dropped her again. Ella grabbed the knife out of her back pocket and ran further into the locker room. There was a door on the other end that led out into the station gym. Hearing Adams curse and make his way back towards her, Ella went to the gym door, opened and slammed it hard. The slam echoed through the tiled space. But she made her way past that door and into the showers. Keeping her footsteps light, she shuffled through the pitch black of the showers until she found the handicapped stall. Opening the door, she hid inside, curling into herself on the bench inside, holding the knife ready to attack.

“You think you're clever, don't you?!” she heard him roar. “I know you're still in here with me. Come out now and I won't make you gag on my knot, uptight bitch!”

 _“I know you don't normally answer,”_ she prayed to herself, her free hand reaching up to clutch at her cross. _“Please...I'm begging you...help me. Don't let him do this to me.”_

Her heart pounded when the light to the shower room came on. His heavy footsteps seemed to thunder through the open space.

“Guess you want to do this the hard way,” he said. “Good. I prefer my Omegas with some fight.”

 _“Please God...Lucifer...anyone,”_ she prayed. _“Help me. I'll do anything.”_

“Found you,” Adams purred, flinging the door open. She stabbed at him, catching him in his forearm. He got her knife from her and tossed it aside. Ella yelped as he grabbed her shoulders and pinned her to the wall. It hurt. The look on his face...she trembled. He was going to kill her before this was over. She just knew it. “You're going to pay for that, Lopez.”

Ella struggled to get out of his hold. She may fail, but she had to try. He tore her shirt open before slapping her. Adams growled, adjusting his grip on her. He groped at her, making her whimper in pain as she kept trying to get away from him.

“You won't be needing this either,” he said, tearing her bra open. The straps bit into her shoulders and back. He tsked once her breasts were bared. “Downside to a petite bitch, no tits. Shameful. But I'm not picky.”

Tears fell when he snapped her chain and tossed her cross away before his hand closed around her throat. His grip was firm, it was a little hard to breathe. She took a deep breath as his grip gentled as his other hand started to unbutton her jeans. A shadow from behind him caught her eye. Fear had her going completely still when she saw a horrifically burned man with burning red eyes standing there. Adams paused a moment, noticing the extra shadow. Then resumed trying to get her undressed.

“You'll get your turn once I'm done,” Adams snarled, not even looking behind him.

The stranger pulled him away from her. As soon as he let her go, she managed to duck around the pair to run away. A vicious cramp grabbed hold of her, leaving her on her knees. She looked up as Adams was turned to face who pulled him off her. The stranger was...he was wearing the same suit Lucifer had been wearing. Wait... Realization finally hit her as the stranger made Adams face him.

“You disgust me, Lieutenant,” he said.

His voice...It was Lucifer. He really was the Devil. Which meant... Ella whimpered as she was hit with more cramps. She didn't hear what else he said, only Adams’ screams of terror. When the cramp finally passed, she managed to sit up. Her head hurt...everything ached. Chloe had arrived, kneeling next to her.

“I'm ok,” Ella managed to say, her voice a little hoarse after the rough handling.

Dan and two other officers were next on the scene. Looking over at Lucifer, she saw he looked like he always did, keeping Adams restrained until the officers could take him into custody. Once he'd been taken away, the room went quiet. She leaned into Chloe as Lucifer moved towards them. Kneeling in front of her, she was confused by the look on his face. Like she'd told him to leave and never come back.

“I'm sorry you had to see that, Ella,” he said quietly. “Are you hurt?”

She shook her head. Ella was about to say something else when another cramp hit her hard. Sweat broke out all over her body.

“She's in heat,” she heard Chloe say. “Ella? Sweetie, do you have anyone to help you with this?”

“No,” she bit out, unable to look at any of them. “Suppressants. They...they stopped working. I have nothing. Just...take me home.”

“I'm afraid not,” Lucifer said.

Feeling someone lifting her, Ella looked up. Lucifer had her in his arms as he stood to his full height. Her first thought was to struggle...get away from him. Another cramp put a stop to that. She was tired, hurting. Ella didn't fight him. There was no point anymore.

“Daniel, I'm trusting you with my car,” Lucifer said. “Keys are in my back pocket. Drive us over to where we usually stay together.”

“I'll let our Lieutenant know what happened,” Chloe told him. “Are both--,”

“Yes,” Dan and Lucifer replied.

“Alright. Take care of her.”

“She's in the best hands, Detective,” Lucifer said as they started walking out. “You have my word.”

Exhaustion took over, Ella slipping into sleep as he carried her away.


	2. Chapter 2

-Ella-

Ella woke up in a panic, startled from sleep by a nightmare.

“Easy, love,” she heard Lucifer say from behind her. “You're safe. It's just me.”

Pulling away from him, she sat up and looked around. She was in a huge bed, a red silk sheet covering her. The room wasn't pitch black, a soft light from what looked to be a bathroom off to her left. She still felt sore all over, but...

“I don't hurt,” she said simply. She reached between her legs and cupped herself. “Wait...how...”

“Ella, look at me,” Lucifer said firmly. She stopped and looked at him. He was sitting up against the headboard, reclining against a mountain of pillows. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired, achy,” she admitted. “But...I don't understand...I should hurt more.”

“Oh love,” he sighed, the look on his face one of shock. “Come here.”

Ella stayed where she was, staring at him. The first thing she'd thought was to just obey the Alpha talking to her. But before she could follow through...an old memory surfaced. One that she wished would just go away. Lucifer frowned when she didn't move.

“Ella, come here,” he said, his tone getting firm again. “I'm not going to hurt you.”

The only thing she could think about was the last time she'd heard that. It had been someone she'd cared about, someone she trusted. And what they'd done, had nearly broken her. Fear got her moving again. She couldn't stop the tears from falling as she let the sheet covering her fall away as she assumed the position; hands and knees, chest flat to the mattress and knees spread.

“I won't fight,” she whimpered as she heard Lucifer growl at her. “Please...you win. I submit.”

“No,” he said sharply. “Not like this.”

He jumped out of bed, the movement causing her to lose balance. She curled into a ball, praying for mercy. The cramps returned, the sharp pain leaving her in tears. She could hear sounds coming from the bathroom, but she couldn't really concentrate enough to make out what they were. Ella braved a look when she felt herself get picked up again. Lucifer had her in his arms again, the pain fading as he carried her into a spacious bathroom. A bath had been drawn in the huge tub against the far wall. Once she was in, Lucifer stepped in, wearing a pair of boxers and having a seat before pulling her into his lap.

“This should help,” he told her. “With the soreness and the cramps.”

“Th—thank you,” she managed to say.

She didn't fight him when he gently grabbed her chin and made her look him in the eye.

“Ella, are you afraid of me now? Knowing that I'm who I've always said I am?”

“That...no. Not that reason.”

“You can tell me, love,” he said softly. “Please...what has you so afraid?”

“Alphas,” she replied, unable to stop herself. Whatever charms...powers he had that he used on suspects...it had been turned on her. She couldn't bring herself to care. “Ever since I presented...I've been chased, harassed. I worked so hard to get through school, staying on suppressants. It didn't stop Alphas from finding out I'm Omega. They...”

“Shh,” he hushed, holding her tightly. “I'm so sorry. It's shameful how some Alphas act. Is that why you've been avoiding me and Dan?”

She nodded, hiding her face against his throat. “My suppressants stopped working. I...I was so scared...”

“You don't have to apologize to me,” he interrupted. “It's ok.”

“So you and Dan...you didn't...while I was out?”

“Never,” he said, his tone harsh. “You didn't consent.”

Shame had her trying to pull away from him. He tightened his hold on her. Ella looked up at his face.

“Where do you think you're going?”

“I don't want to make you uncomfortable.”

“I'm quite content to hold you right now.”

“But...”

“Wait...you think that because I said no, that I don't want you?”

“Yes,” she sighed.

“Darling...I want you so bad it hurts. But you don't. I can feel how frightened you are. Dan ended up sleeping in one of the guest rooms because he could sense it too and he couldn't relax.”

“Guess I was right about the Devil then,” Ella said with a smile.

“There are things I did during the rebellion that I regret,” he sighed. “But I don't regret fighting it. It wasn't right to expect humanity to remain in the dark. Not when he gave you Free Will. That is still something I'm proud of, second only to when I created the stars.”

“How long have I been out?”

“Only a few hours. It's the early morning now. Chloe will be filling in your superiors and making sure to get your leave of absence taken care of along with Dan's.”

“What I saw tonight...when you found us. Is that from your Fall?”

“It is. I hate that you had to see that. It's driven people insane.”

“It did scare me at first. But when I realized it really was you, the thing that hit me the hardest was knowing that it's all real. Does it hurt?”

“No.”

“Good,” she sighed.

He eased her off of his lap, turning to a shelf to his right. Ella jumped a little when she heard a door open. Turning, she saw Dan in the doorway to the bathroom.

“Sorry, Daniel, did we wake you?” Lucifer asked, easing her back into his lap after setting a couple of bottles within reach and a couple of wash cloths.

“Had to pee,” he yawned. “Ella, how are you feeling?”

“Little better,” she replied. “I forgot how bad the cramps got for me.”

“When's the last time you went into heat?” he asked.

“17,” she admitted.

“Fuck...no wonder this hit you so quickly after coming off suppressants,” Dan said, running a hand through his hair. “Makes me want to go kick Adams again.”

Ella laughed a little at that. Dan smiled. “Mind if I join you?”

“Ok,” she said after a couple minutes of quiet.

She watched him take off his pajama pants, remaining in his boxers as he got in the tub, sitting across from them. It was weird. This was...this was nothing like the other times Alphas had sniffed her out. Ella flinched when Lucifer started wetting her hair. He stopped, turning her to where she was facing him. His hands framed her face, keeping her looking at him. The concern written on his face and in his eyes, it broke her.

“Why?” she sobbed, tears welling in her eyes. “I don't understand...how you can stand to be near me and not...”

She winced when she heard a deep growl from behind her.

“Sorry, El,” Dan said, the sound cutting off. “But...have you ever...”

She turned to look at him. “I'm not a virgin, Dan. But I've never been with an Alpha. A few Betas over the years...one or two male Omegas. My first couple of heats were hell. I spent them alone, nothing to help sate the need or relieve the pain. That was when I was still at home. After that, I hitchhiked to a free Omega health clinic in Canada to get on suppressants and moved in with a friend that was in college at the time. I had one forced heat when I was working with Detroit PD because I grew resistant to the suppressant I was on. My captain...he'd cornered me. And no, he didn't get me. I had been taking some self-defense courses and it saved me. I practice every chance I get. As soon as I could, I got on the best suppressants made and had been on them until last week. I...I have no choice but to go through my cycles now.”

“You can't go through your cycles alone, El,” Dan said softly. “It could kill you.”

“Every Alpha I've ever met...as soon as they found out I'm Omega, have wanted to just bend me over and make me their bitch. I've never been allowed a choice in anything with Alphas. It was the one thing I could at least choose to do.”

“Daniel's right,” Lucifer said. “The fever that comes with heat and the pain could throw you into organ failure and shock. You don't deserve that.”

“I don't deserve to be raped and left to deal with a pregnancy that I didn't choose,” she snapped. “Or claimed by someone who only cares to have someone they can fuck whenever they please.”

They went quiet after that. Ella grabbed for what she could see was shampoo. Lucifer beat her to it, turning her to where she was sitting in his lap, her back to his chest.

“You're right, Ella,” Lucifer said, getting her hair wet again. “And I'm sorry that you've had to endure that for so long. It's clear that none of the Alphas around you ever learned self-control. But we're here for you now, however you want us to be.”

“What do you mean?” she asked, closing her eyes as Lucifer's long fingers started massaging her scalp, getting shampoo all the way down to her roots. It felt great.

“Physical contact helps keep Omegas out of discomfort and pain during heat, but it doesn't have to be sexual,” Dan told her. “It's your choice as to how far you want us to take anything.”

Ella moaned softly, just the thought of them being willing to do things with her, to her...it had her flushing all over. When they growled this time, it only made her start to slick up. Her heart started to race as Lucifer balanced her on his knees, tilting her head back a bit more before pouring water from the bath over the top of her head, rinsing her hair carefully. Cracking an eye open, she could see Dan moving closer to them, his eyes looking at her bared throat.

“We swear it's your choice, Ella,” Dan panted, looking desperate to touch her. “But I'm not going to lie; I hope you want more, that you want us.”

“Really?” she asked.

“I've wanted to ask you out for the last year,” he answered. “After my divorce and Charlotte, you were there for me. You helped me when I was drowning in anger and grief. Every day, you put a smile on my face just being you. Hell, it drove me to explore being with guys again, to see if I'd get over my crush on you. It didn't work. Lucifer's been pining for you too.”

“I'm going to get you for that,” Lucifer snarled playfully, his hands still gentle as he finished rinsing her hair.

“Yeah, yeah,” Dan scoffed. “You may not tell outright lies, but you've been lying to yourself longer than I have about how you feel about Ella.”

“I wasn't going to push her into anything when she wasn't interested.”

“When did I ever say I wasn't?” she asked.

That had Lucifer clam up quick. She laughed when she looked over her shoulder to see the look of surprise on his face.

“Come on, Lucifer. Just because I told you I wasn't going to have sex with you at an active crime scene that smelled like a slaughterhouse, didn't mean I wasn't interested in you. Since we're getting things out there...I've been crushing on both of you for a while. It's kind of why Adams got me alone like he did. After your little outburst about the interrogation room, I couldn't get the image out of my head. I was trying to get a shower before you realized the new scent you'd picked up on was me. It made it worse knowing you liked it.”

“How could anyone not like it?” he asked. Lucifer held her close, dipping his head to rub his nose along the right side of her neck. “You smell of sunflowers and stardust. It brings me back to when I was creating the stars.”

“I don't know,” Dan said, easing up against her left, pulling the same move. “The sunflowers I get too. But to me, it's more that smell you get just after it rains and the sun comes out. It's perfect.”

Ella purred at the praise, turning towards Dan. She could feel her face grow hot with a blush as she pressed her lips to his. He put a hand on the back of her neck, kissing back. It was very good. When she pulled back, Lucifer turned her towards him and kissed her too. He was a little more forward, slipping his tongue in her mouth. But he kept it slow and easy. Pulling back, he rested her forehead against hers, hands moving to her shoulders. She sighed when Dan's hands joined Lucifer's, a soapy washcloth in either hand. He handed one to Lucifer, using his on her back. Lucifer started working his cloth down her front, paying close attention as he scrubbed her breasts.

They got her standing so they could keep washing her, moving carefully. The treatment was definitely getting her excited. She'd never had anyone do something like this for her, much less want to do this. Ella whined softly when Lucifer finished washing her stomach and went down on his knees. But instead of him continuing with her hips, he pulled her foot up clear of the water. She put a hand on his shoulder for balance while he washed her foot, moving up her leg. Once he'd scrubbed her left leg up to the top of her thigh, he did the same with her right leg. Dan was moving at the same pace, finishing with her backside first.

He reached over to the wall and pulled a detachable showerhead down. Turning it on and getting it warm, Dan used it to rinse her off. She gasped when Lucifer's bare hand slid between her thighs. Dan finished rinsing her off as she felt Lucifer's fingers slide against her heated skin. He paused and looked up at her, his eyes red with hellfire. But she wasn't afraid, far from it. Lucifer growled as she felt a rush of slick leak out of her and over his fingers. She could practically feel his hunger, but he remained still. Waiting for her. Both of them waiting for her.

“Yes,” she breathed, making eye contact with him. “Lucifer...Dan...please...”

“What do you desire, Omega?” Lucifer asked, his voice smooth and dark...like rich chocolate. And she was ready to indulge.

“To be serviced, Alphas,” she answered with a moan. “Please...”

“As our lady wishes,” Lucifer purred as he got to his feet.

She couldn't fucking wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, not sorry for the cliffhanger. Next chapter will have plenty of smutty goodness. *wink*


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY, I have the newest chapter done. It wasn't hard to write, I just had a difficult time finding time to write it. And we have arrived at the smut. I really love writing it. (as if you couldn't tell LOL) Enjoy! ;)

-Ella-

Lucifer stepped out of the tub first, grabbing a towel. Dan helped her step out, keeping hold of her until he was satisfied she could stand easily on her own. He caught the towel tossed at him, putting it around her and helping her dry off. He kissed her again before taking the towel back to squeeze the water from her hair.

“Come sit,” Lucifer purred, pulling a plush stool from under a vanity counter. Dan led her over and had her sit.

“But I thought...,” she started to say, interrupted when she was kissed again.

“Patience, darling,” Lucifer said, grinning as she sat in front of the mirror, Lucifer looking over her shoulder and into the mirror. “We have all the time we need and want. And after the week you've had, you need a little pampering.” She saw him look at Dan in the mirror, eyes flashing red again. “Daniel, would you be a dear and make the bed? Maybe get a little something to eat from the kitchen for all of us?”

Ella's stomach growled, making her blush and them laugh softly.

“Sure thing,” he said, pulling his pajama pants back on before leaving.

She sighed as Lucifer settled on another stool behind her, grabbing a brush with stiff bristles off the counter. Ella decided to just let him do as he pleased. He carefully pulled the brush through her hair in short strokes, starting at the ends and moving up. Ella shivered when Lucifer tucked his nose against her neck again, taking a deep breath as he finished with her hair.

“You smell delicious,” he purred, moving up to nip her earlobe. “I can't seem to get enough of it.”

“Mmm...yours has been driving me crazy all week,” she sighed, leaning back into him. “Dan's too.”

“Have they now?” he drawled. His hands palmed her hips, pulling her flush against his front.

Ella swallowed hard as she got a good feel of him. At first, she was confused as to how she missed it when she’d been sitting on his lap, but her mind didn’t dwell on it. He laughed, looking her in the eye in the mirror in front of her.

“You're quite petite,” he said, his left hand moving up her side to gently squeeze her breast. “But I'm confident we can make this very good for you.”

She could see her face turn brick red as he stared at her, thinking about how she's spent her nights over the past week. How in her fantasy, she begged and pleaded them to touch her...take her. And not gently. Lucifer's eyes flashed red again, smirking. His touch grew lighter, his fingertips barely brushing her skin. It was too much and not enough.

“I know that color,” he said slowly. “You're thinking about something hot and naughty.” He pulled his hand from her breast and took hold of her chin. Turning her face towards him, he moved a bit to sit more to her side, putting his lips on hers. Fuck...he tasted amazing; of whiskey and smoke. She smiled softly as he pulled back and looked her in the eye.

“Come on now, love. You can tell me anything. What are you thinking about?”

“About the fantasy I've spent every night this past week playing out with my small collection of toys,” she finally said.

“And who were picturing, Ella?” he sang, the grin on his face telling her he knew the answer. But he wasn't going to let her get away with not answering.

“You and Dan,” she told him after a minute of silence.

“Oh...at the same time?” he asked, kissing her again.

She nodded, her throat going tight from an unexpected bout of shyness. Lucifer purred low in his throat, pulling her to her feet as he stood. He took her hand in his and led her back into the bedroom. She climbed in first, settling against the headboard dead center. Lucifer stood there, a small smile on his face.

“What?” she asked, feeling a little nervous.

“Just admiring the view,” he answered.

Ella noticed his arm moving. Her eyes were drawn to the movement. She tracked his hand sliding up his thigh before moving inward. She felt herself leak slick when she got a good look at him. He was long and thick. Ella frowned a bit. He had a prominent vein running up the side, the end hugging the underside of his cock just under the head. It brought to mind a conversation she'd walked in on about a month after she started working with the LAPD. And it had her whimpering a little.

“Ella? You ok?” he asked. It brought her out of her head. “Still with me?” She nodded; her eyes drawn to his groin again. She blushed furiously. He gave her a smirk. “Feeling a little shy, are we?”

She just nodded, still having a hard time thinking of something to say. Lucifer let go of himself and eased into the bed next to her. He put his arm around her back, tucking her against his side. Ella let him, molding herself against him. Lucifer kissed her forehead. She smiled, looking up at him. He leaned in and kissed her. Ella let him lead, trusting him to be good to her. And he didn't disappoint. When his hand came up and held her cheek while he was still kissing her, she decided to be a little bold.

Ella laid her hand on his thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze. Lucifer made a happy noise, the kiss getting a bit harder. It gave her the confidence to slide her hand up higher. His hips started rolling a little. Pulling back, Ella looked him in the eye at the same time she reached over and gripped his cock at the base. She gasped while he moaned shamelessly. He was harder than she’d ever felt with any of her other partners, hotter too. She could feel the start of his knot. It scared her a little truthfully. But there was no one she trusted more. Lucifer…he’d been a great friend all these years. And now that she knew how he felt…she wanted to feel it in her. She bit her lip and slowly stroked him, unable to stop blushing.

He growled again, his body tensing. Ella took her hand off of him. Lucifer whined, but stayed right where he was.

“Sorry,” he told her, squeezing the base of his cock hard. “I didn't mean to scare you.”

“Ugh, it sucks,” she grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. “I'm not scared of you. I keep...I keep getting drawn back to the past in my head.”

“Give me names and I'll make them pay for making you suffer,” he snarled, his eyes blazing a brilliant red again.

She smiled, putting a hand on his cheek. He leaned into the touch, letting his eyes close. When he opened them to look at her again, they were back to their deep brown.

“Life hasn't been fair to me, Lucifer,” she said. “But I've worked hard to get where I am. I fought Adams as hard as I did because I wanted to fight to stay here, in Los Angeles. I'm done running away.”

Lucifer smiled, kissing her again. “I admire your strength and tenacity.” He pulled her onto his lap, his erection hot against her belly. “But I swear, you're safe here with us. You don't have to fight this. Whatever you want from us...is yours.”

A sharp cramp hit her lower abdomen, making her whimper in pain. Lucifer's hands moved up her back, holding her close. Tears fell as the cramp finally passed, making her shake.

“I know, love,” he whispered. “I know it's awful. And we both know what will make it better.” He put his forehead against hers. “Are you ready?”

“Please,” she begged. “Please, Alpha.”

Lucifer helped her straddle him, taking hold of himself. She rubbed herself along his length. It made them both moan. Ella heard the door open, but she didn't care. The deep seated ache needed to go away.

“It's ok,” Dan said. “I figured it would be bad. I can wait.”

“She's so tiny,” Lucifer panted. “It's probably going to...fuck!”

As soon as she felt she was in position, she started easing onto him. Ella panted as he stretched her out. This felt WAY better than her toy. Lucifer held her in place once she'd taken every inch of him.

“Bloody hell,” he groaned. “How...”

“Right after I moved out here...I had to rebuy quite a bit. One thing being my...my toys. I ended up spending a little more than I'd planned on a limited run toy called 'El Diablo'. It was worth having to live off ramen and cheap burritos for 2 weeks.”

“Aren't you just full of surprises?” Lucifer drawled. “No wonder you'd been a little spaced out when you walked in on that conversation I was having with the detective when you first started.”

“What conversation?” Dan asked.

“It had come up that one of the favors I'd made was to 'model' for a toy line. I agreed if it was a limited production run. Molding it was quite fun.”

“Wait...there's a replica of your dick in circulation?” Dan asked with a laugh.

“More or less,” Lucifer said. He placed his hands on her hips. “Ready?”

“Yes,” she replied, rolling her hips.

He held her tight against him, planting his feet on the bed to get some leverage. The way he moved in her had her digging her nails into his biceps. His lips found hers again. Feeling heat against her back, she turned her head. Dan had moved to sit behind her. He bit his lip, watching them. She moaned as Lucifer sucked at her throat. The light graze of his teeth had her tightening around him.

“You look good together,” he said in her ear. He nibbled at the lobe before turning her head a little to kiss her. He was sweet and thorough, tasting faintly of chocolate. “I can see you love how he feels, don't you?”

“Yes,” she whined. Her grip on Lucifer's shoulders tightened. She knew she was clawing him. But he didn't care. He seemed to enjoy it, in fact.

“If you love that,” Dan chuckled. He rubbed himself against her back. “Wait until I get my hands on you. I'm thicker than he is.”

“Lucifer,” she whimpered as she felt herself fast approaching her orgasm. “I'm close. Please...I need you.”

“I'm...close too,” he grunted. “I'm about to pop. It might hurt. I'm sorry.”

He shifted position. Lucifer was now on his knees, his hands on her waist. Dan moved as Lucifer rolled his shoulders. Her eyes went wide as a pair of pristine white wings spread wide before coming around to hold her. The feathers were unbelievably soft. Lucifer started moving again. She could feel his knot growing, making it harder for him to pull back. The stretch was more than she'd ever felt before, having never worked herself up to taking the knot on any of her toys.

When his wings tightened, holding her flush to his body, his right hand moved between them. Feeling him stroke her clit...it was too much. She grabbed onto his wings hard, holding tight. Lucifer growled and with one last hard thrust, he went still. Ella screamed his name as his knot popped, tying them together. It forced her over the edge and she came with a wail, clawing at any part of him she could reach. The wave had hit her hard and fast and she could feel every bit of him as it swept through her. She heard her name choked out, followed by a press of teeth in her shoulder. It only seemed to prolong her ecstasy.

Countless minutes passed before her body went slack. Lucifer pressed a kiss to her shoulder. He purred with contentment, shivering a little against her. He kept hold of her, careful to leave them as close as he could so he didn't tug at where they were joined. She was on board with just letting them move her however they needed to. His wings shifted a bit, but stayed around her. Dan eased in next to them, a smile on his face.

“Feel better?” Dan asked her, brushing her hair from her face.

“Mm-hmm,” she purred, laying her head on his shoulder. “Feel amazing. Love the wings too.”

Dan froze a minute. “Um...Ella?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you on any birth control?” he asked.

“Yes,” she sighed. “I didn't want to take chances. We're good.”

“Even so, I'm a different species,” Lucifer added. “Basically, I'm sterile.”

“Wait...then how did Amenadiel father Charlie?”

“He'd fallen at that time, lost his powers and his wings. He was human as an angel can get. I may have been tossed out, but I'm all angel...and Devil.”

“Kind of a shame though,” Ella said, pulling back to look at him. “You'd make cute kids.”

“Don't sell yourself short, love. I'm sure your offspring would be as lovely as you. Hmm...we know that Daniel produced a child that is cute and well-behaved.”

“I...I don't think I'm ready for kids yet,” she stammered. They both laughed and kissed her. Her stomach growled loudly.

“Exactly how long are we going to be stuck together like this?”

“At least 15 minutes, I'm afraid,” Lucifer answered. He held her close. “I'm quite happy to hold you, though.”

“But I'm hungry now,” she whined, looking over at the tray of sandwiches and chips.

Dan leaned over and grabbed the tray, balancing it on his lap. He handed her a sandwich half, moving the chips to the edge closest to her. She bit into the thick sandwich. It tasted amazing; provolone cheese, roast beef, just a bit of spicy mustard and a little bit of greens.

“Take it slow,” Dan warned, eyeing her as he handed Lucifer a small plate with a sandwich and chips. “You haven't eaten since you didn't get a chance to eat the food you'd ordered earlier.”

“Yes, Alpha,” she said with a nod, taking another bite of her sandwich.

“You don't have to call us that you know,” Dan said. She noticed how his pupils dilated whenever she said it.

“It just feels right,” she said with a shrug. “And I can see it gets you both going.”

“Always thinking of us, hmm?” Lucifer asked, grabbing a soda from the tray.

“It's just who I am.”

“Never change, El,” Dan told her, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

He pulled out a TV remote and flipped on the TV across from the bed. He found an action movie on, keeping the volume low. She finished a whole sandwich, a handful of chips and two massive chocolate chip cookies along with a bottle of water. By the time they were done with the food, Lucifer's knot had finally deflated. He slipped out easily. Ella grimaced when she felt his come run out of her. Dan helped clean her up by getting a damp cloth and a towel.

She moved to sit across Dan's lap while Lucifer went to clean up. He kissed her good and deep. Ella gasped when she felt his fingers stroke between her legs, easing two inside her. Dan moaned as he stroked inside her.

“Lucifer wasn't kidding when he said you were tight,” he whispered in her ear. “Fuck I don't want to hurt you.”

“Dan,” she sighed. “It'll be ok. Please don't stop.”

She managed to get her hand between them and gripped his cock. He was certainly thicker than Lucifer. Ella yelped when he put her on her back on the bed.

“What are--,” she was about to say when Dan got on his stomach, her legs over his shoulders. “Dan....oh...oh yes...”

Her thighs squeezed his head as she bucked against his face. It was rare anyone offered to go down on her. But for him to go straight for it AFTER being with Lucifer...groaning like he was eating a favorite treat...it had her on edge in record time. Dan then added two fingers, easily finding her g spot and massaging it. She whined as the pleasure sharpened, the tight feeling getting tighter and tighter. He added a third, then a fourth finger. Dan growled loudly as he went at her harder.

“Harder,” she pleaded, grabbing hold of his hair and pulling.

His growl only grew louder, his fingers moving faster and tapping her g spot harder. When his nose rubbed against her clit, she came hard, more of Lucifer's come and her own spilling out of her in a rush.

“Fuck I could eat you out for days, El,” he panted when she finally let him go.

She turned her face away, blushing. He made her look at him, his grin fading. Wiping her cheeks, she realized that she'd been crying.

“What's wrong?” he asked.

“Sorry,” she told him. “I...No one's really ever said that. I haven't really gotten too many compliments...the few times I've been with anyone.”

“You're breaking my heart here,” he sighed. “I'm with Lucifer; I'd love to get a list of names so that I can beat some sense into them.” He kissed her again. “We adore you, El. Never forget that.” He wiggled his eyebrows a little as he got his hips between her legs. “And don't tell anyone...but I'm greedy for sweet treats and taking orders. Call me anytime and I'd be glad to eat your cookie as long as you want.”

That made her laugh, which had him grinning again. Her laugh turned into a breathy moan as he eased inside her. It hurt a little as he worked his way in, his size being a challenge for her petite frame. Dan stopped when he was all the way in, breathing hard.

“Fucking hell, Ella,” he growled. “I've never been with anyone so tight. Feels amazing. You...you're amazing.”

He rocked slowly. His thrusts were very shallow, hardly pulling back. But it caused him to rub against her g spot and what she believed to her cervix with how deep it felt. It felt amazing. She could feel it becoming easier for him to move as she stretched. Her body definitely loved it, as she was soaking wet. Dan kissed her as he started getting a longer thrust, which only felt better. She panted his name the harder and faster he moved. Ella ran her hands up his shoulders and down his arms, leaving red lines all over.

“I won't last long,” he said. “It's just...so...so good. You're perfect, Ella. Perfect.”

“Go harder,” she moaned. “I want it. Knot me, Alpha. Please...”

Her orgasm hit her out of nowhere this time. She clung to him as he kept moving, biting his shoulder. Dan growled viciously as he gave a violent thrust into her, his knot swelling quickly. His was bigger than Lucifer's, making her whimper in pain. She bit down a little harder, trying to breathe through it. Feeling the heat of him as he filled her, it sent a thrill through her. Dan rolled them to where they were laying on their sides, facing each other.

Dan gasped, his eyes going wide. She was about to ask what was wrong when she noticed Lucifer had come back in. He gave her a devilish grin and a wink. Sitting up on her shoulder, Ella looked over Dan to find that Lucifer had Dan's leg thrown back over his, his cock sinking into Dan's ass.

“I thought I'd join in the fun,” Lucifer said, giving a hard thrust. It made Dan move, his trapped cock stroking against her insides. It made them both moan. “And I know how much Dan loves taking my cock with little prep and lube. Don't you, Daniel?”

“Hell yes,” he growled, leaning back to give Lucifer a quick and dirty kiss before he started moving again. “Oh fuck, it's been a while.”

“Too long,” Lucifer snarled. “Mmm...love this tight, sculpted ass of yours.”

Ella held onto Dan as Lucifer starting moving harder. His movement had Dan's body mirroring him, which only had him fully knotted cock poking at all the right spots. A sharp thrust had her clawing his forearm hard enough to draw blood.

“Sorry,” she said with a wince, trying to gentle her grip.

“Do it again,” Dan pleaded. “Mark me up, babe.”

When she scratched him roughly again, his eyes rolled back and his hips rolled, which had him tickling against her cervix again. It felt amazing. She pulled herself flush against his chest, putting her hands around to his back. Ella scratched him good and hard. Lucifer growled.

“Such lovely marks,” he purred.

Lucifer leaned in and licked up the small trickle of blood she'd drawn.

“Luce, fuck!” Dan roared, his spine curling back as he came again.

“Dan...oh, Dan!” Ella cried out, coming again. She looked down her body to see her abdomen bulge slightly from the volume of come he'd filled her with. It only made the pleasure sharper. Lucifer moaned their names as he let go as well. She felt Dan tremble from head to toe. Ella's eyes went wide when she saw him curl his body closer to Dan instead of pulling back.

“Did...did you knot him?” she asked.

“Damn straight I did,” Lucifer said, his tone smug. “Dan loves it. He can deny it all he wants, but I know better.”

“He's right,” Dan mumbled, tucking her head under his chin. “It hurt like a son of a bitch the first time. We had played earlier this week, so I figured he'd do this at some point.”

“You know me, darling,” Lucifer piped up, resting his head on Dan's shoulder, kissing the skin he could reach. “Always the opportunist.”

“I always thought Alphas fought over Omegas during heats. And not have sex with each other.”

Dan shrugged. “I've always had a bit of submissive streak. I couldn't ever tell anyone. I was too ashamed, to be honest. But after I found out Lucifer really is the Devil...I forced myself to go to him, talk to him so I could understand. That was the first time I gave in to what I wanted and slept with him. It was so easy. And he didn't judge me for what I wanted, what I needed. After that, we found we have things in common. Then started dating. We've been with other Omegas, one or two during their heats because they had no one else to turn to. But there was nothing between us.” Dan twined his fingers with her, pulling her hand up to kiss the back of it. She looked up at both of them. They looked....nervous?

“What?” she asked. The room felt heavy with tension. Something...something tangible was between them, she could feel it.

“We talked on the way here, while you were passed out,” Lucifer said, his voice soft. “And...we want to court you properly. Dates...dinners...presents. We don't want this to be a one time thing.”

“No way,” she said. It was the first thing that came to mind. When their faces fell, she cursed herself. “No! Sorry, I didn't mean I was saying no. It's...no one has ever asked. They've all either tried to arrange a mating with my family or...well, you saw what Adams tried to do.”

“Oh, no Alpha will try that again,” Lucifer snarled, his eyes flashing red. “I'll make certain of that.”

“Then yes,” she told him, leaning over to kiss his cheek, then Dan's. “I'd like to try.”

“Lovely,” Lucifer sighed, yawning. “I could go for a nap.”

“Sounds great,” Ella replied, her eyelids getting heavy. “Mmm...I could get used to being cuddled like this. I give some killer hugs, but you two are awesome cuddlers. I promise not to tell anyone.”

They laughed a little. Lucifer managed to hook a couple pillows with his feet and toss them to where he could catch them. Once they were comfortable, Lucifer unfurled his wings again, spreading his left wing across them. It gave her an idea of just how large it was, curling it around her back comfortably. She shared a pillow with Dan, tucking her head back under his chin and eased into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Six weeks later…

-Ella-

She reached out from under her blanket and smacked her alarm clock across the room. It let out two more shrill beeps before going quiet. Sitting up slowly, she groaned. She felt terrible. It had been bad enough the past week; waking up with an upset stomach. She’d pretty much went straight to bed after work and hadn’t woken up once. Yet she was still exhausted. Ella ran to the bathroom, desperate to use the toilet. Normally, she’d wake up in the night to go. She stopped as she reached the toilet, staring at it. A memory of a close friend she’d had growing up hit her all of a sudden. She could feel the color draining out of her face as she realized what these symptoms could mean.

With shaking hands, she opened up the cabinet under her sink. After spending her heat with Dan and Lucifer, she’d asked them to stop at the store to get a few groceries. While they’d waited on the deli counter for her, she had stopped over at the pharmacy section to get more blockers to keep at home. She’d passed by a display of pregnancy tests and on a whim, bought two boxes. Then had proceeded to store them under the bathroom sink, certain she wouldn’t need them. Dancing back and forth on the balls of her feet, Ella grabbed one of the boxes. After quickly reading the instructions, she shucked her pjs off, thankful she hadn’t worn underwear to bed.

Once she had the test uncapped, Ella held it in place and proceeded to empty her bladder. She closed her eyes in relief. After she was finished, she put the cap on and left it sit on the edge of the sink. While cleaning up and waiting the 3 minutes for the test to process, her mind wandered. Of course, this would be her luck; the first time she spends a heat with an Alpha, she ends up pregnant. But thinking back on the time they spent together, along with the past few weeks…she couldn’t keep a smile off of her face.

One or both of them would walk her to her car at the end of every day, sometimes staying a little late. Lucifer would order lunch at least 3 or 4 times a week, for the three of them and Chloe. They’d come by after work to hang out, play games with her. She knew that their Alpha instincts were to blame. And normally, she resented it; always hating the feeling that she wasn’t good enough. Wasn’t smart or strong enough to take care of herself. But with these two…it didn’t bother her like is usually did. There had been a few times she’d turned them down. They’d given her the kicked puppy look, but they would leave. She said yes more often than not though. They’d went out one night after work, but she didn’t really count it, since they only went to a local diner after a particularly nasty case had been closed. It was nice anyway.

“I can see why my brother is so smitten with you,” an unfamiliar male voice said.

Fear had triggered her instinct to flee, to survive. She bolted for her bedroom, grabbing the small caliber gun she’d gotten 2 months ago. It was loaded. Hearing the door to her room creak open, she faced down the intruder. Ella held the weapon up, chest level with the stranger. He was as tall as Lucifer; short sandy blonde hair spiked slightly. He was broader in the chest, more heavily muscled than him too. Wearing a tight shirt with a leather jacket over it, black jeans and boots…he looked like every Alpha that had tried to ‘make her a proper Omega’.

“Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my apartment?!” she shouted.

Her hands were shaking, but she knew that she’d at least hit him.

“Fierce little thing,” he said with a chuckle, leaning against the doorjamb. “I like you.”

“A name,” she growled, cocking the gun. “Now.”

His smile faded, putting his hands up and open towards her.

“I’m sorry for just popping in on you,” he said, his tone sincere. “I’m Gabriel; one of Lucifer’s brothers.”

Stepping away from the door frame, he spread a pair of wings, the feathers gold and cream in color. She dropped the gun and started praying to Lucifer. He’d mentioned that when she’d prayed the night she was attacked, he’d heard her. That’s how he’d found her. Gabriel came towards her. She stepped back, flattening herself into the corner. As much as she wanted to fight him off, even knowing she can’t win…fear had her trying to escape in any way she could.

“I’m sorry for scaring you,” he told her, keeping some distance between them. “Really. But it’s important.”

“Why?” she asked, forcing herself to stand straight and meet his eyes.

He smiled again, moving closer. “I know you’re quite a devout Catholic, yes?”

“I don’t really observe all of the holidays, but I do have faith. Now more than ever.”

“The rituals are unimportant unless you find some meaning or fulfillment in performing them,” he told her. “Do you know who I am?”

She nodded. “The Archangel Gabriel; patron saint of children and the Mess--.” Ella swayed as her pulse went into overdrive. “The...Messenger of God. Oh…oh God. I’m…”

“Yes,” Gabriel told her. “I can feel its presence.”

“It?”

“It’s very new and doesn’t know what it’s going to be yet, Ella. I imagine you can guess as to why I’m here.” When he reached out to touch her, she backed away. She tensed, ready for a fight. Gabriel put his hand down again, a sad look on his face. “I’m not here to harm either of you. I give you my word.”

“I prayed to Lucifer,” she told him. “He’ll be here any minute.”

“I know. And I don’t blame you. But I won’t be the only one to have noticed this. With your permission, I would like to bless you with my protection. It will keep our other brothers and sisters from pulling the same stunt that Remiel tried.”

“Does God know?” she asked, feeling a little safer with Gabriel. He was being sincere, that much she could tell.

“Yes. He’s wanted to visit, but he knows he isn’t welcome. Before I came to you, He told me to talk with my brothers about sitting down to talk.”

“He's not worried?” she asked.

“Why would he be?”

“The Antichrist isn't a thing?”

Gabriel doubled over with laughter, color flushing his cheeks. It made him look younger.

“Heavens, no,” he said. “That isn't even a thing. Revelations is total fiction, I promise.”

“And you're sure...?”

“Very,” Gabriel told her.

“But...I'm on birth control. This can't be happening.”

“As effective as your medicine is, it's not going to affect anything Celestial.”

“Lucifer...he said we're too different. That the only reason it happened with Amenadiel was because he'd become as human as an angel could.”

“I'm looking into that. I promise to get you an answer. You deserve that much, Ella.”

“Ok.”

“Ok?” he asked, giving her a little smile.

She turned her eyes down. “I’d like to accept your blessing.”

“Hey, none of that now,” he tsked, making her look up at him. His eyes were blue, like Dan’s. “I adore your fierce fighting spirit. You don’t have to hide from me.” Ella couldn’t help but blush, smiling a little. She looked up at him again, much more relaxed now. “Much better.”

Ella watched as he slowly folded his wings around her, whispering a beautiful litany. It was very melodical…but it wasn’t music. Enochian; the language of the angels. It just had to be. And it was beautiful. Gabriel pulled a feather while continuing his prayer, brushing it gently over her wrists and throat. Keeping in contact with her body, he ran it down her front, stroking over her belly and abdomen before coming up and brushing it across her cheeks and lips, ending with it held to her forehead before he pressed his lips against it. A warmth spread from her forehead all the way down to her toes. Pulling back, he gave her the feather.

“Keep it,” he told her. “If any of my siblings come near you, they will know you’re under my protection. I’m generally very sweet and laid back. For me to bless anyone…they know I’ll come after them and make them pay if they so much as look at you with ill intent.”

“Guess I’ve got another big brother, hmm?” she joked, giving him a playful shove.

“You bet,” he chuckled. He went quiet, turning towards her bedroom door. “Lucifer’s close. And he likes to hit first, ask questions later. My next stop is Amenadiel’s.” He leaned in and kissed her cheek. “Take care. I hope to see you again soon.” She gave him a quick hug before he left as quietly as he’d come.

Ella sat down, grabbing her phone. There was a voicemail. It was Dan, telling her that Lucifer left as soon as he heard her distress. They were a few miles outside of LA, but he should be there soon. Dan said he was driving back as fast as he could. In spite of Gabriel’s visit and her own instinct, she needed to be absolutely certain. Ella pulled up her OB/GYN’s number and selected it.

“Dr. Rivers’ office,” a cheery voice answered.

“Hi, this is Ella Lopez,” she said, trying to stay calm. “Would you happen to have an opening today? I really need to see Dr. Rivers today.”

“One moment,” the receptionist told her, placing her on hold. She came back two minutes later. “I have an opening at 10am this morning.”

“Perfect,” Ella sighed. “I’ll take it.”

“See you at 10.” 

Ella felt a little numb as she put some clothes on and called in sick for the day. Dressed in a pair of well worn jeans and a blue shirt with yellow Peeps wearing sunglasses printed on it, saying 'Hangin' With My Peeps', she put on some socks and her sneakers. Hearing a rapid knock at the door, Ella headed for the front of her apartment. When she passed through the bathroom, she grabbed the test she'd taken and put it in her back pocket. Answering the door, Lucifer moved quickly, getting her behind him. His wings were tucked away, but his eyes were burning red with hellfire.

“Where are they?” he asked, moving through her apartment.

“He's gone,” she told him, putting a hand on his arm. “I'm ok, Lucifer.”

“He?” he growled, turning to look at her. “Who was here?”

“Gabriel,” she answered.

Lucifer froze for a moment before letting out a sigh of relief. She let him pull her along. Lucifer sat on her couch before tugging her down to sit on his lap. He held her close, tucking his face into her neck. Ella sighed, relaxing as he eased.

“I was so worried about you,” he said softly. “You're sure you're ok?”

“Yes,” she said, kissing him. “He scared me by just showing up out of nowhere. I went for my gun. But when he told me his name...that's when I started praying. I'd heard about your sister Remiel and the fight she had with Amenadiel. I was terrified that he wanted to hurt me because I'm with you.”

“Gabriel's not one for violence unless it's absolutely necessary or someone threatens one of the few he blesses,” Lucifer said with a frown. “Did he tell you why he was here?”

“Yes,” she said slowly. Ella went quiet. How the hell was she going to tell him?

“Well...why was he here?”

She got to her feet and started pacing. She noticed that he was tense again, watching her nervously.

“Gabriel...he came here to bless me,” she finally told him, unable to look him in the eye.

“He only...oh. _Oh_.”

She pulled the test from her pocket and looked at it. It was positive. Ella could hear him gasp when he saw what she was holding.

“Wait...Gabriel wouldn't...he doesn't just bless anyone,” he said after several minutes of quiet.

She turned away from him. Ella knew how he felt about stuff like this. She knew he wouldn't stay...no matter how much she wanted him to. It hurt already. Yet, she was going to see it through. It...it just felt right.

“Gabriel said he sensed it. That it's what drew him to Earth.”

“But...that's impossible,” he said, sounding as lost as she felt. Ella wanted nothing more than to go over and hug him tight. Tell him it was going to be ok. But she held herself back. She wouldn't be able to handle the rejection when he'd pull away and run. “Ella...I swear to you, it's not supposed to be physically possible.”

“But it is,” she told him, sitting the test on her coffee table. “Lucifer, I have an appointment with my doctor. I...just need to confirm this the way people normally do. Even though it's been confirmed by the Messenger of God himself. I would love to have you and Dan there. But I know how you are about this kind of thing. It's not something you want to be a part of. And I won't force you into it, it isn't fair to you.”

When he said nothing, Ella felt her heart break. She'd been right; nothing good in her life ever lasted. Shaking her head, she grabbed her purse and keys and walked out. Ella knew he'd lock up when he finally left. It wasn't like she had much anyone would want to steal anyway. Getting behind the wheel of her car, she turned up her radio, losing herself in some classic 80s rock while she drove to her appointment.

After parking in the office lot, she checked her phone. She still had an hour. Ella drug herself inside and signed in. It felt so surreal, being here and about to ask for something she thought was in the far future. Not now. And not alone. She sat there, staring blankly at the magazine she'd picked up. All she could think about was what would happen to her. How was she going to make it on her own? Before she knew it, her name was being called. They took her vitals before sitting her in an exam room. It wasn't long before Dr. Rivers came in.

“Hey there, Ella,” she said in her usual friendly tone. “What brings you in today?”

“I...I need a pregnancy test done,” she blurted out.

“Oh my,” Dr. Rivers gasped. “Ella...when was your last heat?”

“Six weeks ago,” she answered. “I was forced into it a week after my last appointment. I'd stopped taking my suppressants when you told me to, after my appointment. An Alpha officer came after me.”

“Was he...?” her doctor asked, clearly treading carefully.

“Thankfully no,” Ella sighed. “No. Two of my closest Alpha friends saved me from him. They...they took me home with them and wanted to help me. I was with them. I've been feeling sick the last week or so. Exhausted all the time even after sleeping for several hours.”

Dr. Rivers nodded, going over to the cabinet on the other side of the room. “Do they know?”

“I told one of them. He...he just sat there and said nothing. I'm going to be on my own on this one, most likely.”

“Sorry to hear,” the doctor told her, coming over and prepping a syringe. “Why not try talking to the other one first?”

“He already has a daughter with his ex. I don't want to this alone. I really don't. But I'm preparing myself for it. They actually asked to court me at the start of my heat. Sometimes I wonder if I'm cursed.”

“I'll be right back once I run this.” She reached out and squeezed her shoulder. “You're going to be ok, Ella. You know you have options. You don't have to do this at all.”

Ella felt sick at the thought as the doctor left her alone. She did agree with giving everyone the right to choose. And when she first had the idea of what her symptoms added up to, it had crossed her mind. But in her heart, she knew she wouldn't do that. It wasn't an option for her, plain and simple. It felt like an eternity had passed before Dr. Rivers came back. The look on her face told her everything she needed to know.

“It's positive, isn't it?” she asked, tears welling up. She couldn't stop it.

“Yes,” Dr. Rivers replied. “Your last birth control injection must have been faulty or expired. Ella...are you ok?”

She nodded, putting her head in her hands. Hearing it from a medical professional is what it had taken to make it real for her. Between what she felt for Dan and Lucifer, what had happened in six short weeks and now this? She had every right to feel overwhelmed. Shouting could be heard out in the hall. Ella looked up at the same time the door to the exam room opened. Lucifer and Dan came inside, closing the door on the receptionist who had clearly tried to get them to leave.

“Why did you leave?” Lucifer asked, ignoring her doctor when she demanded they leave. “Are you ok? What was the test result?”

“It's positive,” she managed to get out before she broke down into tears. “And it's yours, Lucifer.”

“Oh, love,” she heard him say. He sat down next to her, putting his arms around her. “Shh...it's going to be ok. I'm not going anywhere. Neither of us are.”

“You promise?” she choked out.

“I give you my word, Ella,” he said. “Even when it terrifies me. But we're going to do this together.”

That made her cry harder, more out of relief than anything else.

“We're sorry for pushing our way in here,” she heard Dan say to her doctor. “But we didn't want her thinking she was alone for this. Neither of us could do that to her.”

“I'll give you some privacy,” she told him. “Take your time. And congratulations.”

Dan sat on the other side of her, hugging her tightly. He kissed the top of her head before pulling a handkerchief from his back pocket. Ella's tears started subsiding as Dan wiped her face clean. He kissed her before tightening the group hug they had going on. She was wiped out and the day had barely started. But she was comforted that she wasn't alone in this. She could only pray that everything would be ok.


	5. Chapter 5

3 months later…

-Ella-

“Ugh, I can’t wait to be done with the morning sickness,” she griped, swishing some water before spitting it out in the toilet. “This is terrible.”

She managed to smile when she found Chloe leaning against one of the sinks.

“You look like morning sickness is giving you a hard time,” she said, handing her a damp towel.

“You could say that,” Ella sighed. “Any suggestions to keep down any kind of food?”

“Bit of trial and error is needed, I’m afraid,” Chloe chuckled. “Ginger ale, ginger tea with honey helped with the nausea. It took a while for me to figure out that anything with an absurd amount of chocolate in it would stay down.”

“Don’t…don’t even say that word,” Ella choked out, feeling a touch faint at even thinking about chocolate.

“Other than your body constantly evacuating itself,” Chloe said as she wiped her face clean and washed her hands. “How are you doing? I can you’ve got a cute bump on you already. Trixie didn’t really start showing until I was nearly done with Month 6.”

“I'm ok,” she sighed. “My mom called me last week. I listened to the voicemail and ignored it. I don't need her to decide to send one or all of my brothers to come check on me.”

“Wouldn't they be happy for you, that you're having a baby? And wouldn’t ignoring her calls have her send someone here anyway?”

“I don't need them coming to LA to find me pregnant outside of a marriage or an Alpha's claim. My family...is crazy traditional. I don't want to put Lucifer or Dan in a position where they feel they have to make a claim or propose. And if my family knew that I wasn't pushing for either and neither make it clear they plan to, they'll find any single Alpha they deem acceptable and send them to me.” She shuddered at the thought. “I don't want a repeat of what happened that awful night. And no, it’s normal for me not to call them back. They know how I feel about how they do things.”

“Seriously?” Chloe asked as they walked back towards the lab. “People still pull that shit?”

“I grew up seeing it all the time,” Ella said with a shrug. “It's one of many reasons why I needed to put distance between us.”

“Just let me know if they ever come into town,” Chloe told her. “We'll make sure they don't cause you trouble.”

“Thanks,” Ella said, giving her a brief hug. “Well, back to work.”

She found Lucifer sitting on her light table, eating some form of Asian food directly from a box with chopsticks. Ella dreaded the nausea coming back as she approached him. She relaxed when the smell had her stomach growling instead of rolling.

“Are you alright?” he asked. “You look a little pale.”

“Morning sickness had me losing my breakfast,” she answered. “Again. I’m so over it.”

“So sorry, love,” he said softly, sliding off the table and pulling her into a hug. That was one thing she loved with him now; he hugged her all the time on his own. “I hate how hard it’s been on you.”

“It’s alright,” she sighed. “I just hate that I can't even get simple things to stay down. What are you doing here anyway?”

“Chloe just caught a new case and I wanted to drive you to the scene to process and get any tests started before we go to your scan today. Dan said he’d meet us there.”

“Normally, I’d be mad at you for insisting on chauffeuring me around,” she said, pulling back from him, hands on her hips. “But with as lousy as I feel right now, I appreciate it. I really do.”

“I can’t help but worry,” he said, finishing his takeout before throwing out the box. “Have you heard from Rae-Rae yet?”

“Not since I bitched her out three weeks ago,” Ella replied. “I hate I drove her away. She’s a good friend. Soon to be an aunt to this kid. I’ve prayed every night since, apologizing.”

“She’ll come around. Azrael is a bit sensitive, even with her job as Death. Just give her time.”

“And can you tell Amenadiel that while I appreciate his insight as a parent, to please stop letting himself into my apartment?”

“What did he do this time?” Lucifer asked, laughing a little as he took her forensics kit and camera and slung both over his shoulder.

Ella didn't care to protest this time. Just walking around these days was taxing. Since the bump had made itself known, her center of gravity was off. He let her lead the way out to her car at least.

“He brought every piece of clothing Charlie’s grown out of and gifted them to me. And the furniture and toys he’s grown out of. It’s sweet, but my apartment isn’t much more than a shoebox. I gave everything to Goodwill. I had no choice. Plus, he’s stressed out Margaret to the point she's started pulling feathers out.”

“You could always move into the property I acquired last week,” Lucifer offered as he helped her into her car before getting behind the wheel.

“Lucifer…”

“Just hear me out,” he interrupted, looking over at her, pleading. Damn him…she couldn’t resist his puppy eyes.

“Ok. You have until we get to the crime scene.”

“First of all, I’m terribly sorry with the distance I’ve put between us the last month or so,” he started. “That…I’ve had to see Linda every day for the last few weeks because quite frankly, I’m freaking out. You’re the first I’ve ever impregnated, since I’ve always been told angels and humans can’t mix like that. Amenadiel being the exception since he’d fallen. Then I couldn’t stop thinking about how my father was with me and my siblings…I don’t want to become that. I…really want to be there for this child. My child. Sorry, I’m still having a hard time admitting to myself it’s mine. I know nothing about being a parent.”

“Neither do I,” she said gently, reaching over and taking his right hand in hers. “I didn’t know you were having such a hard time. I…couldn’t help but feel that you were having second thoughts. That you wanted to leave.”

He growled low in his throat. Looking up at his face, she could see he was hurt by what she said. He tried to pull his hand back, but she wouldn’t let him.

“I hate to admit it,” he finally said, coming to a stop at a red light. “But leaving crossed my mind. I felt terrible right after. I care for you so much, Ella. You mean the world to me. Dan too. That’s when I realized that if I left…I would be just like Him. I promised myself that I would NEVER do what he did to me, to my siblings. That’s when I asked for extra sessions with Linda.” He looked at her as the light changed, making a left turn. “I’ve learned that I really want this. A chance to have the family I was denied.” He went quiet after that, parking about ten minutes later, yellow police tape stretched across the open doorway to an ice cream shop. “Ella, you've got the rest of the day off after this right? For the exam?”

“Yeah. The scientists they found to sub for me for when I go on leave can compile the results for me. Why?”

“Dan and I would like to take you to dinner. A proper date this time.”

She blushed, feeling a little embarrassed she wouldn't have a single thing to wear to the upscale restaurant he no doubt had made a reservation at. Especially not with her already starting to show.

“I don't have anything that nice,” she sighed. “But I thank you for the thought.”

Lucifer made her look up at him. She was surprised to see him blush. It was too cute.

“A few days ago, I saw a dress that made me think of you. I managed to get enough of a measurement that they were able to alter it. I asked for it to be delivered to your apartment today. I thought we could have a nice dinner, since you seem to have a decent appetite later in the day, then show you the new home I acquired, see if you'd like to stay there. It doesn't have to be permanent. Just through your pregnancy at the least.”

Ella smiled. She knew that as much as Lucifer pointed out that he didn't lie, he was very good at deflecting or ignoring an issue. But they always came back at him to deal with. Truthfully, she was touched that he'd gone through all the trouble for her. He was really trying. Leaning in, she kissed him. Lucifer's hand palmed the back of her head, taking control of the kiss. When she pulled away, he eased back, letting her go.

“It's a date,” she told him before opening her door.

Lucifer was very helpful at the scene; handing her gloves and any tools she asked for. It made collecting and documenting evidence easier. Dan walked in and over to them, putting away his pocket notebook after talking to the people that had found the body.

“How's it going?” he asked.

“Good,” she answered. “The spilled chocolate syrup and caramel sauce has captured some excellent boot prints. I've found a ton of samples on the body. Weapon appears to be a length of rope, they were strangled.”

“Hey, Omega!” she heard one of the other officers shout. “You're in the wrong line of work. But you look perfect on your knees. How about coming over here and showing an Alpha a good time?”

Ella closed her eyes and took a number of deep breaths. After a few minutes, she went back to documenting evidence. She wasn't going to give him any sliver of satisfaction by even looking his way. She could hear Lucifer and Dan growl, no doubt giving the asshole looks that could kill. A half hour later and she was done. Once the last bag was labelled, Dan helped her up off the floor. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, putting her arm through his. When they went to walk out, someone slapped her ass. Turning, she saw two officers laughing. That was it. She stomped up to them and slapped both of them. They were so surprised, they just stood there.

“My name is Ella,” she snapped. “Not 'Omega'. Get that through your thick fucking skulls. I'm one of the best in forensics in the country and what I do makes you idiot knotheads look good as you close your cases. Pull shit like that again and not only will I report it to the Union and your boss, I'll make evidence processing on your cases a living hell. Are we clear?”

They both were clearly pissed that she'd just laid into them like naughty children in public. But they nodded their agreement. Giving a curt nod, she turned around and walked out with her head held high. She was a little confused when Dan helped her sit in the back seat of her car, him going around and getting in behind the driver’s seat. Once her belt was fastened, Dan leaned in and kissed her hard. She gave into it, her hands going to his shoulders.

“That was amazing,” he panted when he pulled back to breathe. “Seeing you lay into them…got me all fired up.”

Ella blushed; she couldn’t help it. Granted, it was better than getting yelled at for talking back to an Alpha. Dan smiled, leaning in and kissing her cheek, moving to kiss and nuzzle her throat. She was surprised to feel herself flush with arousal. Ever since she’d gotten the confirmation of her pregnancy, her sex drive was gone. She’d hated feeling inadequate as a female and Omega because of it. Even though Lucifer and Dan both never held it against her or got angry. They remained just as affectionate and considerate as ever. She gasped when she felt Dan’s teeth worry at her earlobe, clenching her thighs as she felt herself get slick. He growled, the sound nearly deafening in the small space of the car.

“Looks like you’re feeling much better,” he panted. “Fuck, I’m going to be walking bow legged all day now.”

“I’m sure we can sneak away and take care of that while our dear Ella gets the evidence logged and the tests started,” Lucifer purred, looking at them in the rearview mirror.

She locked eyes with him, biting her lip as Dan sucked a mark into her now uncovered shoulder. His stare was intense, watching them closely. Dan groaned, his hands running over her bump. Looking down at his lap, she saw how hard he was. Pulling Dan’s head up, she kissed him again. Ella leaned into him a bit, reaching down and giving him a good squeeze. His hips bucked and he whined in the back of his throat.

“I have a better idea,” she said with a smile, hoping she looked more confident than nervous. “Lucifer, mind taking a bit more of a scenic route?”

“Lux is only a block away,” he growled. “Hang on.”

Ella teased Dan some more while Lucifer sped up, his eyes flicking back to watch them. Dan was flushed and panting, straining to hold himself back given the small space they had. A few minutes later, Lucifer had her car parked in the darkest corner of the parking garage. As soon as the engine cut out, the seat belts came off. Dan moved, sitting with his back against the door, one leg stretched out across the footwell, the other bent at the knee, pressed against the back of the seat.

He pulled her into his lap, her back to his chest. Lucifer got into the back through her door, undoing his belt and unzipping before closing them in again. He kissed her, both of them grabbing her shirt and pulling it over her head. Lucifer tossed it into the front seat, Dan unhooking her bra and doing the same. She squirmed, feeling a little shy. She hadn’t been naked around them since her heat. Between the cases they’d worked and the whole pregnancy thing, they just hadn’t been time. Lucifer stared, making her nervous.

“You’re as beautiful as ever, darling,” he assured her, the smile on his face making her feel warm and fuzzy. “My my, I see these have gotten bigger.” His large hands palmed her breasts, carefully squeezing. She moaned loudly, now dripping wet. “And more sensitive too.”

Ella leaned forward more, letting Lucifer get a good feel of her while Dan got his jeans undone. Her pants were next, pulled down to her knees.

“Dan, Lucifer,” she whined as she felt their hands between her legs. “I…I’m not going to last long. And…we can’t be late for our appointment.”

“I can deal with a quickie now,” Dan panted, sinking one finger into her from behind. “As long as we get to take our time later.”

“Yes,” she sighed, letting him pull her closer, his cock rubbing against her just right. “Please, Dan.”

He wasted no more time, spreading her legs open just a little bit wider for himself. Lucifer helped keep her steady, her hands planted on his shoulders. Lucifer kissed her, swallowing her moans as Dan pushed up into her. It felt amazing. Dan kept his thrusts shallow, careful not to go too deep and knot her accidentally. They couldn’t afford to be tied together right now. Lucifer pulled out of the kiss when she reached down and took his cock in her hand. He moaned her name when she started to stroke him with a tight grip. He watched them move together, his hands roaming over her body. When his hand slid down her front and cupped her belly, she could feel him twitch. He seemed to get even harder in her grip.

With Dan’s hands now on her hips and keeping her steady, Ella took her free hand and held Lucifer’s hand against her belly. She looked into his eyes as he stared at them intensely. She was close, but not quite there. Dan was quickly reaching his finish. Lucifer seemed to catch onto the situation, even with him being on edge too. Leaving his left hand on her bump, his right hand slid lower. When he pinched her clit roughly, Ella lost it. Dan thrust up hard, his knot having already popped and pressing against her tightly as he came with her. Lucifer growled, taking his hand back and grabbing his cock to finish himself off. He came a few seconds later, all over her exposed thighs and belly. Dan sighed, slumping a little. His hands moved around to her front, rubbing her bump. Lucifer leaned in and kissed her again.

“I’ll be right back. Just going to pop in for a few towels and some water.”

“Feel better?” she asked, a smile on her face as his hands kept moving across her skin. It felt nice.

“Very much,” he said, turning her to kiss her softly. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“Not at all,” she sighed. “I enjoyed it.” She leaned into his hand when he stroked her face. “I haven’t felt like doing anything like that since we found out.”

“Took a while to wrap your head around it?” Dan asked.

“That and my hormones seemed to just go straight down the toilet after that,” she said with a laugh.

Ella put her hands over his before looking up at him. “You aren’t disappointed or anything, are you?”

“Why would I be?”

“That it’s Lucifer’s baby and not yours.”

He shook his head. “Nah.”

“I can’t help but feel like you’re left out of this situation.”

“Don’t,” he chuckled. “The three of us are in this together. I’ve enjoyed the time we’ve spent together; just us or with Lucifer too. We’ve learned so much about one another. I find myself loving you more and more every day.”

She felt elated to hear the words. But Lucifer… Dan kissed her again.

“I know he hasn’t said it yet,” Dan whispered. “But you know he does. It’s going to take time, but he’ll get there.”

Ella nodded, smiling a little when Lucifer came back with fresh towels, water and a little bit of pineapple. He made sure they were fresh and clean before helping her get dressed. He handed her the container of fruit after getting her belt fastened. The pineapple was super fresh and tasty. She shared with Dan, Lucifer passing on the offer while driving back to the station. The small forensics team she had at her disposal now helped her catalogue the evidence. Together, they listed the tests being run and on what samples, making sure to take photos of everything before starting the tests. She had three new techs at her disposal. They were young, just of school and very supportive towards her.

An hour later saw her, Lucifer and Dan sitting in the waiting room of her OB/GYN’s office. They’d been early to the appointment, but not by much. She expected to wait. Lucifer kept fidgeting, clearly trying to hide his anxiety. Ella reached out and grabbed his hand, holding it firmly. He gave her a smile, pulling her close. At least he was still for the time being.

“Lopez-Morningstar?” the nurse called.

The three of them got up and followed her to one of the exam rooms at the far end of the office.

“Undress and put on the gown,” the nurse told her. “Dr. Rivers will be along in a few minutes. Did you follow our recommendation and refrained from using the bathroom?”

“I did,” she replied, wincing at the tightness of her bladder. “It’s to help get a clearer picture and sound, correct?”

“That’s right,” the nurse replied before leaving.

Dan closed the door behind her and stood in front of it while Lucifer helped her undress and tie the gown on. He also had the foresight to help her up onto the exam table, pulling a chair to sit next to her. It was another ten minutes before the doctor showed up, making sure the door was shut firmly behind her.

“And how are you today, Ella?” she asked, sitting her chart on the counter just behind Lucifer.

“Tired of losing my breakfast every morning,” she replied. “But ok other than that. I guess I’m lucky that for me, morning sickness is just in the morning and early afternoon, not all day.”

“Yeah, the nausea can be problematic for a lot of my patients, but it sounds like it’s been easier for you.” She wrote something down and handed it to Dan. “I just wrote down the name of an over the counter supplement that all my patients swear by to get rid of their nausea. It’s a bit pricey and only sold at the Rainbow Markets in town, but they all insist it’s worth the money.” Taking her stethoscope from around her neck, she came over and leaned over her, placing the disc end on her heart. The standard exam went just fine, everything normal. Next, she pulled a soft measuring tape from her pocket. Ella held the end for her against the side of her belly, the doctor taking the other end and pulling it snug over her bump. “Just great. Your measurements are right in range for 4 months along. Have you felt any movement yet?”

“I think so,” Ella said, sitting up a bit. “A couple of times, I’ve felt something. It was faint, so I wasn’t sure if it was the baby or if I was imagining it.”

“It’s still a bit early, most first-time mothers won’t feel movement until near the end of the 5th month. And whether you take the supplement I suggested, or the morning sickness subsides as it does for most around now, expect to gain weight. Don’t worry if it happens quickly, it’s common.” Dr. Rivers took a seat on a rolling stool at the end of the exam table. She reached over to what must be a portable ultrasound in the corner, pulling it over, locking it in place right beside her. “Fair warning, I tried to warm the conducting gel, but the warmer has seen better days and our new one hasn’t arrived yet. This may be cold.”

Ella nodded, watching her pull a blue tube from her coat pocket. She pulled her gown up past her belly and snapped the cap open. She flinched a little when the gel hit her skin. It was cool, but not too bad. More of a surprise really. The doctor grabbed the ultrasound wand and used it to spread the gel across her belly, leaving a thin layer across the expanse.

“It’ll take a minute for the video to boot up,” Dr. Rivers said. “But we’ll be able to listen to the heartbeat.”

The doctor turned a couple of dials and flipped a switch on the side of the machine. A rapid staccato of a beat thumped through the speaker. She felt herself tear up as they listened to a very rapid, very real heartbeat. It…it made it all so much more real.

“Is…is it supposed to be that fast?” Lucifer asked after several minutes. He sounded a little dumbstruck.

“Yep,” the doctor replied, making a few adjustments on the machine. “Perfectly normal and very healthy, just going from the sound. It’s possible we may be able to make out the gender. Did you want to know now? Or be surprised?”

“I want to know,” Ella said. “I’m terrible with big surprises.”

“Ok then.” She turned on the screen of the machine. It was one of the older, black and white ones. It’s fine, she didn’t mind that much. The doctor turned it to where they could see it along with her. She moved the wand to the right a bit and stopped. Ella was surprised at how clear the picture was. The doctor moved it just a touch more and stopped. “And there they are.”

She felt Lucifer’s grip tighten slightly as she stared at the image. The figure had its right side facing them, curled in on itself.

“Going by the position…they are the ideal length and your measurements would indicate a healthy weight as well. Let’s see…” She moved the wand a bit and the picture changed slightly. She laughed a little. “He’s certainly not shy.”

“He?” her and Lucifer asked in unison.

The doctor and Dan both laughed. She pointed at a line attached to the baby.

“This is the umbilical cord here,” she said, tracing it up and away from the tiny body. Her finger then tapped what she guessed was a leg. “This is his right leg. His left leg, you can see it’s bent a little more than the right.” Her finger moved slightly. “That’s his left knee.” Her finger moved again. “This is definitely a penis. Like I said, he’s not shy.”

“Sounds like someone I know,” Ella said, turning to look at Lucifer. He couldn’t seem to look away, snapping out of it when the doctor eventually turned off the machine.

“Everything is within range and normal,” the doctor said, handing her a small stack of photos. “I suggest eating more dark greens if you can, your labs suggest a touch of anemia. Other than that, you’re good to go. We’ll see you again in four weeks.”

As soon as the doctor left, Ella grabbed her clothes and bolted for the bathroom. Once she’d used the bathroom and got dressed, she handed a nurse the gown she’d been wearing. Ultrasound photos in hand, they left together. She had the rest of the day off, but Dan and Lucifer were going to go back to the station, see if they were needed and work a few more hours. Lucifer walked her up to her apartment. A large white box was sitting just to the left of her door.

“You’ve been quiet,” Ella said as she opened the door to her apartment and went inside.

“Just thinking, love,” he told her. “Nothing to worry about, I promise. Our reservation is for 6:30. We’ll pick you up at 6?”

She picked up the box just off to the left of the door.

“Sure,” she said. “I’ll be ready.”

“Splendid,” he told her, leaning in and kissing her briefly. She handed him two of the photos. “Give one to Dan. The other is for you. If you want it.”

“Thank you,” he said, taking them and sliding them into the breast pocket of his suit jacket. “See you tonight.”

Ella smiled to herself as she closed the door and headed for her bedroom. She couldn’t wait to see what the evening would bring.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's date night...*wink*

-Ella-

She took the garment box to her bedroom, sitting it on her bed. When she opened it and pulled the dress out, she was...surprised. It was a full-length dress, the bodice cut a little bit low. The color was a dark green, silver embroidery adorning it with ivy vines on the bodice, to the waist. The skirting had similar embroidery in gold and silver. Feeling it, the fabric was silk and something light, like chiffon. It was a little concerning it wouldn't fit, but she could see the subtle additions that should allow for a comfortable fit. In the bottom of the box were a pair of matching ballet style flats. Easy to wear. It made her tear up a little at the thought Lucifer must have put into this. Hearing a knock at the front door, Ella left the dress out and went to her front door. Checking the peephole, she was surprised to see Gabriel on the other side. Ella opened the door.

“May I come in?” he asked politely. “I didn't want to assume I could just fly into your apartment any time I felt like it.”

“Sure,” she replied, letting him in. “Did you want anything to drink?”

“No, thank you,” he told her. She sat on her couch while he had a seat in her armchair. It was quiet...a bit awkward, if she was honest. Gabriel smiled as he got a good look at her. “You look great.”

She smiled. “It's been a bit rough, to be honest. You weren't there when I was losing my breakfast this morning. The doctor said he's healthy.” She handed him the sonogram picture she still had a hold of. “First picture.”

He took it and looked it over. That smile of his only got bigger and brighter. When he was done looking it over, Gabriel set it on her coffee table.

“How has my brother been with this?” Gabriel asked her. “Has he been treating you well?”

“Very well,” she replied. “I was scared he was going to run. But he's...he has been so supportive. A little stilted and unsure maybe, but he's been there. He came to my appointment. Oh, you should've seen his face when we got that first look. I have never seen him like that before. Like he was looking at a miracle.”

Gabriel moved to sit next to her on the couch. He took her hand in his. “You're giving him something that he lost a very long time ago; family. I doubt he'd ever admit it, but it's something he's longed for.” He tucked her hair back behind her ear. “I've got an answer for you, as to why this happened.”

“Oh,” she said, feeling her stomach roll a little. “And?”

“An angel of his station, being one of the archangels,” he started. “Are capable of procreation with humans without falling like Amenadiel had. It's just a little tougher to manage.”

“How so?” she asked, the scientist in her curious.

“Ironically, the human needs to have faith in the divine to start,” he began. “An open mind and heart lead to an open body. A kind of self-actualization, if you will. There has to be reciprocated feelings between the archangel and human, real love and adoration. On top of that, you being Omega adds to the criteria. In order for you to get pregnant, you have to be virgin to an Alpha's touch.”

“And I was,” she said, rubbing her belly. “Lucifer was the very first Alpha I'd ever been with. I've had feelings for him and Dan for a while too. I...I just couldn't decide between them.”

“Guess you lucked out in them being into each other,” he said with a laugh. “Why are you alone now?”

“Lucifer and Dan needed to go back to work for a bit. I have the rest of the day off.” She blushed a little. “They're going to pick me up at 6:30 for a date. Lucifer even bought me a dress.”

“Ooh, can I see it?” he asked. “Maybe you could model it a little?”

Ella got a little nervous, backing up a bit. “No offense...but you're an Alpha. I don't know you that well.”

“What? You'd think I'd force you to...”

She didn't say anything, feeling a little scared and ashamed. “It's all I've known Alphas to do to Omegas. Until Lucifer and Dan...I've lived afraid of a good third of the population.”

“I'm so sorry to hear that,” Gabriel said softly. “I can assure you; I have no interest in you at all, Ella. Not like that. If it helps you to know, I'm gay. I mean...I've been with women over the ages. But truthfully, I've always been far more attracted to men. Besides, you're going to be the mother to my second nephew. I'll do everything in my power to protect you.”

“I hate to admit that you saying you're gay...it does help. I can feel you're being truthful with me. It's...a little weird.”

“Great! Now, go on and get dressed,” he said, gently shoving her.

She shoved him back before getting to her feet. As she headed for her bedroom, Ella found that the fear wasn't there anymore. She felt like he was one of her big brothers. At least, the way they were before she'd presented. After shutting the door to her room, she got undressed. Then she sat on the bed, putting on the shoes. With that done, she grabbed the dress, finding it had a zipper going up the back, a long, thin strip of matching silk threaded through the eye of the zipper. Undoing that, she carefully stepped into it. It was quite easy to get on and the zipper moved easily. The fit was perfect; not snug, but not so loose it was like a Mumu. When it was done up and the built-in pull tucked away, she took a deep breath and went back out into her living room.

“Lucifer always had great taste,” Gabriel said when he saw her. “You look amazing. Though, I think you should have your hair up or braided.”

“There really isn't time to get an appointment with a good stylist,” she sighed. “Any chance you know anything about hair?”

“I've been known to braid fairly well,” he said with a wink. “But it's still early. How's about you get comfortable and we watch a movie or two before you get ready?”

“That...that would be great actually,” she told him. “Thank you.”

“Any time, Ella.”

-Lucifer-

“As flattering as your offer is, my dear,” he said with a polite smile on his face. “I'm afraid I'm taken.”

“Like that's ever stopped you before,” the female officer scoffed. “Remember that night with the Brittany trio? That was pretty epic.”

“Those days are behind me,” he replied, clipping his words. He was starting to get annoyed. “Now, Daniel and I need to finish up the reports on our latest case so that we can be on time for our date with Ms. Lopez.”

“Really?” the officer asked. “That's still a thing?”

“Excuse me?”

“Don't get me wrong, Ella is amazing at her job. She's kind and always has a smile for everybody. But come on, she's an overgrown child and so...opinionated.”

“She is the mother of my child,” he spat, tensing as he fought to keep his composure. “And there's far more to her that I adore than anyone else can offer me.”

“Whatever,” the officer said, turning and stomping off.

“Your party days coming back to bite you?” Dan asked as he approached their shared desk.

“I can't believe how cruel they are to Ella,” Lucifer sighed, having a seat and grabbing a file.

Dan frowned. “What? Why would they be?”

“Oh, they say good things about her work, how nice she is,” Lucifer replied. “But they call her immature, opinionated...an overgrown child. That they can't understand what I see in her to stay with her. I even had a gentleman I'd played with before come up to me at Lux last week and ask why I didn't just pay her off to terminate or give her money and tell her to take a hike.”

“You didn't kill him, did you?” Dan asked, smiling a little.

“Oh, I flashed him a glimpse of the Devil's Wrath. He ran off. I banned him from Lux as well, just in case.”

“Lucifer, I hate to say it...but you're going to have to get public with telling Ella how you feel. Probably have to give a public proposal to get them all off of your back.”

“A bit tacky, don't you think?” Lucifer asked, grimacing at the thought. “And poor Ella would be mortified.”

“I think it's what she needs, Luce,” Dan sighed. “She...she doesn't think you love her like she loves you.”

Lucifer froze. “How...how could she not?”

“She needs to hear it. Granted, you've shown her how much you care, that there is love there. But...it's not enough. Ella...I can tell she's having a hard time. She feels guilty, like she's forcing you into a situation you don't want to be in. Or that for as much as she loves us, that it's not the same for you. Even though I know better. Hell, I had to reassure her that I'm ok with the baby being yours and not mine, that I'm not a third wheel.”

“That's not true,” Lucifer growled. “You're both precious to me.”

Dan smiled. “And yet I nearly ran off with that defense lawyer to Vegas until you sat me down and talked about how you felt. Look, I love what's happening here. I love you. I love Ella. But we need to take that step, to make sure she knows, without a doubt, that we want her.”

“I suppose you're right,” he murmured. He scratched his chin idly for a minute before getting up. “I'm afraid I have a few things to take care of. Will you be ok finishing up the paperwork?”

“Nearly done anyway,” Dan told him. “Then I'll be heading over to your tailor. Did you finally get Ella to agree to have a look at the new place?”

“I did,” Lucifer said with a smile. “I'll check that everything is in order there as well. See you soon.”

-Ella-

“Wait, you made the platypus?” she asked, Gabriel keeping her facing the TV. “Really?”

“I did,” he replied with a laugh, putting the brush he'd been using down and setting some bobby pins where he could reach them. “I was kind of playing around with a few things after completing a task I can't recall anymore when Dad looked over my shoulder. It was a surprise to me when he asked me to tell him about it and then...he breathed life into it.”

“Did any of your other siblings get to create anything?”

He went quiet for a few moments, twisting her hair before placing a pin in.

“Michael had the idea for the oceans and a lot of the larger animals and fish that live in it. Kangaroos and pandas. Amenadiel gave the inspiration for a few species of birds. Raphael...in a strange for him show of creativity, had made butterflies and moths. Lucifer...he made mine and many of our siblings' favorite creation. Too bad it's not been used yet.”

“What was it?”

“Dragons.”

“Wow,” Ella breathed.

“Yeah,” Gabriel sighed. “They were amazing. I'm hoping one day, life will be breathed into them. I've seen some plans that after humanity's time is over, they will rule next. But that won't be for a very long time yet.”

They made it through 2 episodes of Doctor Who before Gabriel finished her hair. He helped her get dressed, zipping her up and helping her with her shoes. She turned towards a full-length mirror she had; Ella could hardly believe it. She looked amazing. Almost royal. Between the dress and her hair artfully braided into a thick rope of intricately woven plaits with threads of gold and silver interwoven with her black hair...she looked like royalty. Hearing a knock at the door, Ella checked her phone. It was 6:30, on the dot.

“I'll get it,” Gabriel told her when she didn't move. “Are you ok?”

“Fine,” she replied. “Just...it's hard to believe how great this all looks.”

He gave her a smile before going and answering the door. She got a bit worried when she heard a nasty growl once the door opened.

“What are you doing here?” she could hear Lucifer snarl.

“Just checking up on Ella,” Gabriel replied with a shrug. “I offered to fix her hair and talk. Lucifer...believe me, I'm not here to come between you. She's...a good friend to me.”

“Forgive my outburst,” Lucifer sighed after a minute. “It's...the last few weeks haven't been easy in some aspects. But I'm going to remedy that. Hopefully. May we come in now?”

Ella fluffed the skirting of her dress a bit as Gabriel stepped back to let Lucifer and Dan inside. She stared, trying her best not to drool and ruin her makeup. Lucifer looked sharp as ever, his suit the deepest black she'd ever seen. She couldn't help but notice the pocket square was gold with sliver embellishment, his open collar shirt an emerald green. Dan...he looked amazing in an identical outfit; his pocket square a pale green with gold embellishment being the only difference. Both of them were carrying a small bouquet of flowers; Lucifer with roses, Dan with snapdragons and sunflowers; two of her favorites. She couldn't help but blush as they approached, staring intensely at her. Lucifer took her hand in his free one and kissed it.

“You look breathtaking, love,” he all but purred. “I take it you feel better than earlier.”

“Yes,” she replied, giggling a little when Dan did the same move Lucifer had. “Gabriel was nice enough to pick up some of that supplement Dr. Rivers suggested. I feel so much better now that I'm not constantly queasy.”

“And he did an amazing job with your hair,” Dan added. “Ready to go?”

“Shit!” she exclaimed. “I forgot about getting Margaret fed.”

“I'll handle that,” Gabriel told her, taking the bouquets into his hands. “And get your flowers put in water. I'll make sure to lock up before leaving as well. Go on, have a good time.”

Turning to him, she smiled and kissed his cheek. “Thank you. I'll owe you one.”

She put each of her arms through Lucifer's and Dan's and let them walk her out. Her eyes went wide when she saw the limo in the lot of her apartment complex. They led her down the stairs and helped her into the back. Dan went around and got in on her right, Lucifer easing in on her left. She eased back into the plush seat, enjoying how they practically curled around her, their hands on her thighs. Lucifer handed her a champagne glass, the liquid bubbling lightly.

“It's only sparkling cider, Ella,” Lucifer told her, kissing her temple. “I've been reading that book you bought me. But you are allowed a small glass of red wine a day, good for the heart.”

“Thank you for taking the time to read it,” she said, giving him a kiss. “I thought it might help you connect a little to what's going on.”

“Don't worry, El,” Dan chuckled. “I'll make sure to find a good first parent class to help both of you. And I'll go with...for support.”

“You're such a sweetheart,” she said with a smile. She gave him a kiss too. It was only fair.

She sipped at her cider while the boys filled her in on what was going on with their case and Chloe's current case. It was great. When the limo stopped, Ella got a little nervous. She could hear a lot of people outside, see a few camera flashes. Lucifer squeezed her hand gently.

“Ella, I got a personal invitation to one of the newest restaurants in the city,” he explained. “There are a number of celebrities and stars here this evening. We want you to have only the best. But if you're uncomfortable, I can get a table anywhere in the city. I just...I wanted to put our best foot forward.”

She smiled, looking up at him. “You know what? I'm feeling good, the baby's healthy, all of us look amazing...let's do it.”

The smile on his face made her feel like she was flying. He gave her a quick kiss and got out of the car. They could hear him talking to people as he came around the back of the limo. Lucifer opened Dan's door, letting him step out. She couldn't help the blush that hit her face as she slid over and took Dan's hand, letting him help her out of the limo. The paparazzi went crazy, taking photos, shouting to get their attention. Lucifer took it in stride, taking her arm in his. Dan fell in on her left, his hand on the small of her back. She felt her nerves settle. She was in good hands. Ella smiled for the cameras, Dan subtly flashing his badge to keep the media at bay.

It got quieter once they were inside. She was relieved. How could famous people stand having that in their face everywhere they went? Now she knew why Chloe didn't like the paparazzi much. The hostess gave Lucifer a knowing smile. But when she noticed her...she got a death glare.

“Reservation for 3 under Morningstar, dear,” Lucifer said with a smile to the hostess.

She checked the chart and grabbed 3 menus, handing them off to a male server. Ella ignored the hostess as she kept giving her mean looks. They were led to a half moon booth, next to the bar. Dan helped her sit towards the center of the booth, sliding in to her left. Lucifer eased in on her right.

“Welcome to Treybonne's,” the server said, handing out the menus. “I'm Jason, and I'll be your server tonight. Is there anything you'd like to drink? And please don't think I'm forward, but are you pregnant, miss?”

“I am,” Ella replied. “It's not forward. Clearly, you've got great attention to detail. I'm just past 4 months, had our first scan today. It's a boy.”

“Congrats to you,” he said with a smile. “We have a small menu of mocktails, as well as fresh brewed tea and Coke products.”

“Cherry coke, please,” she replied.

Dan and Lucifer both ordered wine. The server nodded and went off to fill their order, leaving them to look over the menu. Ella made a point to not bother looking for prices. Lucifer wanted to spoil with her, she was all for it. And there were a lot of very tasty sounding dishes being offered. So good, she really couldn't decide on just one. When Jason came back, Lucifer ordered three different appetizer dishes, sending the server on his way.

“See anything you like?” Dan asked.

“Too much,” she sighed. “I can't...I can't decide on just one.”

“Darling, you could order one of everything off the menu. I'll gladly fulfill that desire if it'll make you happy.”

Ella couldn't help herself. She really wanted to see him let her do just that and not complain. Dan grinned at her. Of course, he'd pick up on her desire to test the waters with the Alphas. The appetizers hit the table; seared scallops, risotto...what looked like an upscale version of mozzarella sticks.

“Do you know what you'd like to order?” Jason asked, giving them a smile.

“Yes,” she replied. “It's difficult to choose just one. I'd like to order one of every entree on the menu.”

“That's...15 different dishes,” Jason said slowly. “Are you certain, miss?”

“I am,” she told him with a smile. The server hesitated for a moment. But then he shrugged and started writing out the ticket. “And for you, sirs?”

“I'm confident our lovely lady would gladly share with us. Because she's right...everything is just too tempting to pick just one.”

“I'd love to share with my dashing Alphas,” she purred, closing her menu.

“How do you like your beef?” the server asked.

“Medium rare,” she told him.

“Would you object to me telling the chefs to fire 5 dishes at a time, with a...ten minute delay between them?”

“I like your thinking,” Ella said with a smile. “Try to give us a variety in the proteins, if it isn't too much trouble.”

Jason nodded before heading off to hand in the order.

“I can't believe I just did that,” she said, feeling a little guilty.

“I told you, Ella. Whatever makes you happy...I'm glad to do. Or pay for.”

Now that...gave her an interesting idea. Ella looked around, finding that none of the other tables really had any line of sight to them. And anyone at the bar would have their backs to them. Perfect.

She made herself a small plate with a little bit of each appetizer, tasting each one while she pondered over the thought. Everything tasted amazing. Fighting to keep her composure and not blush too hard, Ella casually let her right hand drop to rest on top of Lucifer's left hand, which was resting on his thigh. He looked at her as he tasted the risotto, giving her a grin before flipping his hand over and lacing his fingers with hers. She leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek. He returned it after a moment, being chaste and sweet. Ella...had a little something different in mind. After finishing the food on her small plate, Dan took it, to fill again.

While he did that, Ella pulled her hand free. Lucifer was clearly about to ask if there was something wrong...until she dragged his hand over, pressing it between her legs. His eyes bugged a bit, but he recovered quickly. Lucifer smiled, easing right up against her.

“Hmm...hungry for more than food, my dear?” he whispered in her ear.

“You did say you'd do anything to make me happy,” she drawled, keeping her voice as level as possible. She took a drink from her soda. “I've missed you, Lucifer. I've just not felt well or not myself...”

She stopped talking when she felt her dress getting pulled up her legs. Looking to her left, she saw Dan sipping his wine from his left hand, while his right was pulling her skirting higher and higher. Ella shivered a little when she felt cool air hit her inner thighs.

“Ella...please, darling,” Lucifer said softly. “I may be immortal and unaffected by disease or injury, but I understand. It...I spent a lot of days and nights worrying about you. About if you were getting enough to eat...resting well. I want nothing but comfort and ease for you. It's why I...why we, want you to come see a place we can share. We want to be there for you, to help.”

“I know I've been difficult,” she sighed, shivering again when she felt his hand slide along her bare skin. “It's...I've fought for so long to have what little I've got, all on my own. I just feel like I'm giving up my life if I do.”

“You're breaking my heart,” he said. “I'd never take that from you. Ever. I'd be glad to pay the rent for your apartment until after the baby is born. You'd be free to move back, if that's what you want. And I'm just asking you to come see it. You don't have to make a decision.”

“I'm sorry I've been so reluctant.” She turned and kissed him, silencing the soft moan she let out when she felt his fingers slipped through the slick she'd been leaking since they'd sat down. It had to be a bit awkward to do with his left hand, but he wasn't complaining.

“Don't be,” he drawled, making her look at him as he eased two fingers into her pussy. He growled softly as he sank in easily. It only made her wetter. “You've done it to protect yourself, to survive. I was...I did the same after my Fall. Linda's helped marvelously. And now I have you and Dan.” She gripped the edge of the table as he gave a few slow pumps of his fingers, twisting on the pullback. It teased her in a way that was getting her close to the edge already. It had been too long, even when you counted their quickie in the car earlier that day. “You have me and Dan now. You're not alone anymore, love. Let us in.”

“Ok,” she breathed, biting her lip as his thumb pressed against her clit. “Lucifer, _Alpha...please._ ”

“Give Daniel a kiss, love. He should be included in our little moment,” he purred, his eyes flashing red.

Ella turned to find Dan right where she needed him. Prying her hands from the table, she put her hands on his face and pulled him in, kissing him passionately. He growled a little, giving her lower lip a little nip. It was the push she needed to jump off the edge of release. Lucifer kept his hand moving, his mouth moving to her neck, sucking and biting a little. She cried out, silenced by Dan as he took the lead in their kiss, one of his hands moving to hold the back of her neck. When she felt too sensitive, she whimpered, squirming away. Lucifer took the hint, easing his movements and carefully pulling his hand away. He left it just under the table. They had good timing at least, as they watched their server come back with another server behind him, both carrying plates.

“Here we are,” Jason said, easing the plates onto the table, taking their empty plates. “Let me know if you need anything before I come back. See you in 10.”

“Thank you,” she said as he walked off.

Ella wiggled in her seat a bit as Lucifer pulled his left hand out from under the table. She could see how shiny his fingers were, from her arousal. She bit her lip as she watched him lick his fingers clean. It had her squeezing her thighs together again. Using his napkin, he dried his skin of his saliva. He and Dan pulled a dish towards them; Lucifer with the filet mignon and lobster tail, Dan with a chicken piccata.

She was a little surprised to see Lucifer cut a piece from the steak and hold the fork out towards her. This...She'd read a a magazine or two. Alphas rarely offered to feed from their plate. It was a sign of deep affection. Of love and a desire to mate or claim. It had her heart racing a little. The only Alphas with that desire were being offered her as a sort of prize...or pay her family for her. Not like this. This was what she wanted, more than anything.

Ella leaned towards him, letting him feed her. The steak was perfect. Next was a bit of lobster. Dan tapped her shoulder, offering her some of the chicken from his plate. It was tasty. After they'd gotten to eat a little from those plates, they cycled them out, trying the other 3 dishes. Ella even managed to get a hold of her fork and give them the same treatment. They were both a bit surprised, but they eagerly accepted her offerings, her promise to provide to them as well. They finished the filet and lobster between the three of them when Jason returned with 2 other servers, carrying plates.

“Would you like for us to box the rest of these first plates?” he asked.

“Yes, please,” Ella replied. “Food's amazing. Our compliments to the chef.”

Jason grinned and took their plates, loading them onto a large tray while the other 2 sat their next round of plates out. They kept up their back and forth, feeding each other, sampling every dish. She definitely knows she doesn't care for lamb. They finished the prime rib easily. She enjoyed the veal and the chicken and waffle entree. Ella put her hand to Dan's wrist when he offered more of the pork chop dish he was enjoying.

“I'm good,” she sighed. “But thank you.”

“Hmm...any room for dessert?” Lucifer asked, cutting into a veal chop.

“Maybe later,” she told him. “This has been...amazing. You both are amazing.”

“We're a close second to you, Els,” Dan said with a wink.

“How are we doing?” Jason asked, walking up with a wide smile. “Would you like the last of your plates or have them wrapped up?”

“Wrapped up, please,” Dan answered. “We're all quite satisfied now. I'm going to finish this one though.”

“Same with my plate,” Lucifer added. “And please have one of every dessert that isn't served warm wrapped up to go as well.”

“Certainly sir,” he said, quickly jotting down the note. “Be back in a moment.”

“Aside from the hostess giving me a look to kill, this has been a perfect evening, so far,” Ella said.

“I wanted to take her head off for that,” Lucifer said, frowning. “I didn't like the way she looked at you.”

“You might want to get used to it. People are always going to question why someone as handsome, rich, powerful and influential as you is seen courting me. I'm...not really anybody special to most people.”

“I don't care about everyone else,” Lucifer growled. “I care about you. I love you, Ella.”

She felt like she could fly after hearing that. A lot of the worry she'd had lately...just evaporated with that little admission. She smiled at him, making him do the same before kissing her again.

“Can I get you anything else, Mr. Morningstar?” she heard a female voice say.

They pulled back form each other to see the hostess leaning over their table, a couple of buttons undone on her blouse. Enough to see her bra. Ella growled a little, glaring right back at her. What a bitch.

“No thank you,” he said, giving her a wave to dismiss her.

She frowned.

“Are you sure?” she purred. “I'd be happy to see to your every need, sir.”

“Can you not take a fucking hint?” Dan snapped. “He said no. Look, you may have had a night or two with him and had fun. Fine. But he's on a date with me and our lovely Omega that we're courting. Get lost.”

“I'd be glad to bend over for both of you,” she said, her voice low and husky. “Anything you want. Come on...I'm way more fun.”

“That is enough!” Lucifer shouted at her.

She stepped back as he got to his feet, clearly not used to anyone taking that tone with her. Jason was back, carrying two large bags, clearly filled with their leftovers. Lucifer waved him over. He set their food on the table and approached.

“Would be so kind as to broadcast live over Instagram for me?” he asked, handing him his phone after unlocking it.

Jason nodded, fiddling with Lucifer's phone for a minute. “Ok. We're rolling.”

“Hello out there to my followers and fans across the world!” Lucifer exclaimed, giving one of his dazzling smiles. “Now as you all know, I've posted that I'm expecting a child with a lovely Omega female; Ms. Ella Lopez.” He gestured to her, offering his hand to her. Blushing, Ella slid free of the booth and took his hand, letting him pull her close. She noticed that Dan was getting up, easing up against her other side. “Say hello, dear.”

“Hi there,” she said, smiling for the camera.

“A lot of you have expressed that she isn't a proper fit for me or that I could do better,” Lucifer went on. “Or some other nonsense. Listen to me, very carefully.” He stepped closer towards the camera, his face going hard. “Ella has been there for me through a lot of ups and downs. She has been a wonderful friend and now a phenomenal lover. I was there for the first sonogram and...” He paused. She could hear the emotion in his voice, could tell this was hard for him. Lucifer stepped back and put his arm around her again. His hand stroked over her belly. “I fell in love with our son. She's given me more than I can ever voice. And I'm a little nervous that I'm about to ask for too much, so bear with me here.”

Ella went stone still as Lucifer and Dan got down on their knees before her. The entire restaurant went deathly quiet as he pulled a small black box from his inner jacket pocket. Dan pulled a long, thin box from his own inner pocket. He opened the box to show her a beautiful ring. It had a large pink amethyst set into a delicate band of three metals braided together; gold, silver and platinum. Dan opened his to show off a silver Tardis pendant, the charm set with sapphires.

“Ella Lopez,” Lucifer started, clearly a bit choked up. “I, Lucifer Morningstar and Daniel Espinoza, wish to claim you as ours for as long as you'll have us. And marry us, if you so desire. Will you accept our claim and proposal?”

The first thing that came to mind was to run. Run away as far and as fast as she could. That Alphas wanted to just keep her under lock and key for their purposes. But she knew better now. That was fear and doubt talking. She'd let both control her for so long...if she hadn't become tolerant to the drugs she'd been using, she would've missed out on this. She couldn't even imagine what her life would've become. That was how good they've been to her, how patient. She'd told Lucifer she was done running. Time to nut up or shut up. Tears falling, she tugged them back to their feet.

“Yes,” she told them, unable to stop from smiling. “I accept your claims. I'm yours, for as long as you'll have me.”

“That'll be forever,” Lucifer and Dan said in unison, kissing her at the same time.

The restaurant exploded with applause, cheering them on. A three way kiss was a little awkward, but they didn't care. It just felt right. Lucifer slid the ring onto her finger after, Dan getting the necklace clasp opened and around her neck a minute later. They were both clearly relieved and...excited with her answer. Actually, excited might be an understatement. Lucifer took his phone from Jason and finished the video telling people to stop asking him for 'dates' or party invites, that he was taken before ending it.

“Thank you for a wonderful evening, Jason,” Lucifer told him, pulling his wallet out. He pulled a good stack of bills from it. He handed five one hundred dollar bills to Jason. “That's for you.” He handed him a black credit card. “That's for out bill, if you run it please.” Once Jason had pocketed his tip, Lucifer handed him...wow, fifteen more. “Kindly give the other 3 servers that assisted you five of those each.”

“Right away!” he said excitedly, running to the bar to run his card.

The other servers were...grateful wasn't a strong enough word for their reaction. Once the card had been run and Lucifer signed it, he took their bags of leftovers and they exited the restaurant, their limo waiting on them.

“What's next?” she asked as they helped her into the car.

“Why celebrating our engagement of course,” Lucifer purred. “We're going to head over to the property we want you to move into with us.” He grinned as she groaned his name when he rubbed a very evident erection against her hip. “And give you anything you desire.”

She could only smile as the limo pulled away from the curb.


	7. Chapter 7

-Ella-

Dan and Lucifer’s hands were everywhere. They hadn’t stopped touching her since they left the restaurant. And she certainly wasn’t complaining. Not to mention, she got both her hands in their pants, stroking and teasing as they travelled through the city. Given they were technically in public and doing this only added fuel to the fire. When Ella straddled Lucifer’s lap, kissing him breathless, he dialed it back. He freed his hand from her breast, breaking their kiss.

“Did I do something wrong?” she asked.

She hated that was the first thing out of her mouth. But it was the one thing that had crossed her mind.

“Not at all, darling,” he said softly, resting his forehead against hers. “But I’d prefer to get you naked first. And we’re nearly to our destination. A little waiting wouldn’t hurt, hmm?”

Ella laughed a little, giving him a nod of agreement. Dan eased up against them, his hands running up and down her back, stealing a few kisses. Ten minutes later, they came to a stop. Dan got out and came around to the other side. He helped her out of the limo, Lucifer stepping out right after. Ella turned and got a look at the house. It was a two story, ranch-style, terra cotta tiles covering the roof. It had lovely flower beds lining the front, just under the windows.

“We’re 15 minutes from the station here,” Dan told her as the limo pulled away. “It’s in the district for the best public-school system in the county and close to some of the best private schools.”

“It’s gorgeous,” she said. “I’ve always loved this style.”

“I know,” Lucifer said with a wink. “Come on. Let’s show you the inside.”

It had a very open floor plan, few walls separating the different spaces. The living room was to their left; a huge, crescent shaped couch was facing a massive TV and a fully stocked surround sound system. The walls were bare, but that wouldn’t last long. Not if she decided to move in. Truthfully, she could already see some of her largest posters on the walls; framed and able to be seen. There were so many she couldn’t display in her tiny apartment. Same with some of her Funko Pop figures. The color scheme was whites and cream colors, neutrals that went with a lot of colors and patterns. The couch…was beige. She didn’t mind, given how comfortable it looked. To the right was the kitchen. It was all white cabinets, black marble countertops and black appliances. It was very clean and neat. A short line of small appliances were lined up in the far corner.

They led her through the living room, leading her down a short hallway.

“Two guest rooms here on the left, windows overlooking the backyard on our right,” Dan told her.

Lucifer moved to open the door on the end. “And this…is the Master Bedroom." 

A wall was directly in front of her, leaving the entrance to the Master Bedroom with a short hallway. Stepping all the way in, it was amazing. The walls were a pale gold. A fireplace was right at her left, a fur rug stretched out in front of it. A couple of high-backed armchairs sat facing the fireplace. She noticed a door in the corner, in the same wall of the fireplace. Walking over, she opened it to find an amazing bathroom tiled in blues and greens. It was a full bath, a jacuzzi style tub in one corner, with a majority of the room taken up by an amazing shower with multiple showerheads, even a giant, rain-style showerhead hanging over the space.

Going back out to the main part of the bedroom, she inspected the bed. It was clearly a custom size, unless a California King was big enough to easily fit seven. She didn’t know. But it was amazingly comfortable, going by how she sunk into it when she sat on the edge. The frame it sat in was a lovely four poster bed, the headboard upholstered with leather the color of chocolate. Drapes in blood red and black were tied back against the posts on either side of the head of the bed. The comforter was a blood red, the sheets black. A ton of pillows sat against the headboard; red, gold and black. A TV was mounted to the wall just across from her. Perfect for a lazy day spent in bed.

The other side of the room had a large desk up against the wall, empty and ready to be put to use. A door next to the desk, she figured would be the closet. Walk-in, knowing Lucifer. The far wall was nothing but glass, looking out at the backyard. Getting to her feet, she went over to look outside. One panel was a sliding door, opening out to a private patio. A large hedge divided this patio from the rest of the backyard. There was even a shallow pool that looked to be heated, kind of like the hot tub in Lucifer’s penthouse. An iron gate left a gap in the hedge right up against the house. Looking out, she could see the stone pavers used in their private patio hugged the side of the house, widening out to a patio just off where the kitchen was. She could see the corner of what looked like a full sized, inground pool in the main part of the backyard as well. The grass was a brilliant green and thick. On the far end of the patio…was a section of lawn separated by chicken wire. And…was that a chicken coop made to look like a bathtub?

“Do you like it?” Lucifer asked from behind her.

She could feel the heat of his body as he eased his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against him. Turning, she looked up at him. Ella couldn’t keep a smile off her face as she stroked his cheek, his stubble rasping pleasantly against her palm.

“It’s amazing,” she told him. “Um…did you…have a chicken coop built?”

He nodded, a wide grin spreading across his face. “I thought it would be appropriate for your bathtub chicken. I’d hate for you to feel like you’d have to choose between us and Margaret.”

She pulled him down for a kiss. He dipped down, kissing her gently.

“Thank you,” she sighed. “I’d love to stay here with you.” She put her arms around his waist and hugged him tight. Tears fell down her cheeks. “I’ve missed you too. I’ll admit, I don’t sleep well without either of you. I even stole some of Dan’s used workout clothes and put them on one of my body pillows. It wasn’t the same.”

“Shh,” he hushed, wiping her tears from her face. “Hey, no need for tears. You have us now.”

He picked her up and carried her back inside, putting her on the bed. Dan was waiting there, in nothing but his boxers. Dan held her while they watched Lucifer strip, his clothes tossed onto a random chair. She moaned as Dan nibbled at the side of her neck, slowing undoing the zipper to her dress. Ella let him strip off of her, leaving her naked. She’d chosen not to wear underwear. She kicked off her shoes as Dan cupped her breast, kneading it gently.

“So…what’s first?” she panted.

“I get a proper taste of you before anything else,” Lucifer growled, making her wetter when it hit her what he wanted.

Lucifer stretched out on his back on the bed, erection bouncing lightly against his stomach. Ella blushed as he pulled her towards him, making her straddle his face.

“What about me?” Dan whined playfully.

“You can ride my cock or stuff me,” Lucifer said with a smirk. “Your choice.”

Dan shucked his boxers and straddled Lucifer’s hips. Ella turned to face Dan. Lucifer gripped her hips and gave a long slow lick up her center. She shivered, spreading her legs a bit more for him.

“Good girl,” he purred, which only vibrated against her most sensitive area pleasantly.

She watched Dan work himself open a bit before slicking up Lucifer’s cock with lube and easing him into his body. Lucifer groaned into her pussy, licking harder.

“Oh fuck…Lucifer…,” she panted, her thighs snapping shut around his head as she came unexpectedly. “Mmm…don’t stop.”

The Devil growled and resumed using his lips and tongue to drive her insane. She rode his face, leaning forward. Dan met her and kissed her hungrily, rolling his hips. His fingers found her nipples, pinching lightly. Ella shivered, reaching down and getting her hands around Dan’s thick cock. He was rock hard, solid in her palm.

“Ella,” he whined, thrusting into her hand, making him move harder on Lucifer. “Mmm...I love your hands on me.”

“Then you’ll love my mouth on you,” she told him, her voice husky with need.

He shivered as she lowered her torso to lay on top of Lucifer. Given their height difference, it pulled her off Lucifer’s face as she pulled herself forward just a little bit and get her mouth on Dan’s cock. She loved the feel of it on her tongue and enjoyed hearing the breathy way he said her name. She could feel his hand grip the back of her head, pushing her down onto him just a little. She relaxed her throat and breathed deep, taking more of him into her mouth.

Ella moaned around his cock when she felt her thighs get pushed open and a hot tongue swipe against her clit. She bobbed her head, purring when Dan grabbed hold of her braid and helped her move with him.

“Oh fuck, that’s so hot,” Dan moaned. “Lucifer’s got your thighs spread for him and just attacking that sweet pussy of yours. His eyes are burning red and staring at us while he works you. I bet you can feel his eyes on you, can’t you?”

She groaned a Yes around his thick cock, working him faster, harder as she felt herself getting close to the edge again. Dan held her head in both hands and thrust hard into her mouth, pushing into her throat, the start of his knot pressed against her lips. Lucifer growled against her hot flesh as a fresh wave of slick poured from her from that little move of Dan’s.

Ella relaxed and let them move her as they needed to, keeping her throat relaxed as Dan kept her still as he moved in her. She loved the growl coming from Dan when she swiped her tongue along the tip on his pullback. Loved the firm grip Lucifer had on her thighs as she squirmed on his face.

“Fuck…I’m going to come,” Dan panted, moving faster. “Ella…if you don’t want to swallow, you better give me a shove to tell me no.”

Fuck. That. She hooked her right hand on his ass cheek and pulled him to her hard, her nails digging into the taut muscle. Dan shouted her name as he thrust his cock down her throat, his knot swelling against her stretched lips as he came. She swallowed quickly, making him groan and tremble. Lucifer purred against her pussy. Feeling his thumb gently press against her other hole, Ella came for him again. He lapped up every drop of slick as she shook on top of him. Dan pulled himself free of her mouth, one last pulse of come jetting across her tongue before he pulled out. She swallowed. His taste was surprisingly sweet, with a hint of salt at the end. She watched Dan bounce hard and fast a couple of times before he cried out and came again, his cock pulsing and a small spurt of come dripping down the side of his cock as Lucifer obviously knotted him.

She rolled off of Lucifer, cuddling against his side as he and Dan recovered, waiting for Lucifer’s knot to go back down again. Lucifer turned his head towards her and kissed her.

“Mmm…my two favorite people taste divine together,” he chuckled. “And it appears you like things…a little rougher than we’ve done so far?”

She bit her lip and nodded. “It was part of my hottest fantasies before that night. Having the two of you claim me thoroughly. Roughly.”

“Hmm…I will remember that for after the baby is born. I don’t feel it would be wise to test your limits in that regard while you’re pregnant.”

Ella blushed, nodding her agreement. He grinned, holding her close. They kissed and groped each other, Dan joining in a bit. Once Dan was free, he hopped up and went to the bathroom, coming back a few minutes later with a damp cloth. He cleaned Lucifer’s cock carefully. He was still hard, his knot already starting to swell again.

“Does your trouser snake ever sleep?” she asked on a laugh as he rolled on top of her.

“I’ve always said I have great stamina,” he replied, getting his hips between her legs. “Mmm…my turn with you.”

“What about Dan?” Ella asked, feeling like he was being left out.

“My fitness regimen and being with Lucifer have improved my stamina,” Dan said with a smile, lying next to them. He was slowly stroking his already renewed erection. “But I’ve got maybe one more in me before I’ll need to sleep in order to get mine working again.”

A very specific…very wet dream she’d had for the last couple of weeks came to mind. And she’d discussed this with her doctor through email last week. She looked up at Lucifer, gasping when she felt his cock rub against her pussy, catching her clit slightly. When he met her eyes, she said it quickly before she lost her nerve.

“I want both of you inside me,” she sighed, twisting to try and lay on her side.

They both went still, Lucifer’s eyes wide as he realized what she meant.

“Is…is that wise while you’re expecting?” he asked. His eyes were still a flaming red.

“I talked to my doctor about it a week after I started having wet dreams about the two of you doing just that. If we take it slow and careful, we’re clear to try it. Do…do you want to try it?”

“Yes,” Lucifer and Dan answered at the same time.

Lucifer helped her settle on her side, facing him. Dan eased up behind her. She heard the click of the cap of lube, followed by the feel of his index finger against her ass, slick and a little cool to the touch. Lucifer kissed her, one of his hands playing with her breasts while Dan eased one finger into her...mostly virgin hole. It burned a little, but quickly felt good. She pushed back into his touch. She could feel the growl rumble against her back from where Dan's chest was pressed against her. He added a second finger, carefully spreading them wide as he fingered her. She had played a little with herself, able to get three of her fingers before she would have to stop, not able to hold that position for too long. His fingers were far larger than hers, but the little bit she did had clearly helped her get used to it.

“I see someone's been playing around a little,” Dan purred, kissing her shoulder as he pulled his fingers free to add more lube. “I can feel you've stretched yourself some.”

“Got curious after I started having that dream,” she panted, Lucifer attacking her neck. “Of you two doing exactly this.”

“Fuck, I don't want to tear you up,” Dan snarled, easing three fingers into ass with little resistance. It burned for a moment, but the discomfort was far overshadowed by the intense pleasure from the movement of his fingers.

“Omegas are made to stretch, Dan,” she moaned, pushing back against him, getting her hand around Lucifer's cock and stroking him. “Both holes. My doctor assured me I can...ohh...right there...do that move again...”

Dan did as she asked, spreading his three fingers and pressing against her inner walls, towards her front. She could feel that he was faintly massaging her g spot. It felt fantastic. She needed them in her yesterday.

“I'm ready, Dan,” she whined. “Please don't make me wait anymore.”

“As our lady desires,” Lucifer drawled.

He got her right leg over his own as he pressed into her, she clung to his shoulders, trembling as he filled her, stretching her perfectly. Once he was seated in her body, he held still and grabbed her butt, pulling her cheeks open as Dan moved against her. She went limp, relaxing as much as possible as she felt the thick tip of his cock press hard against her ass. The prep made it easy for him to pop inside of her body. But she had to take some deep breaths and stay relaxed as he pushed in. His cock was HUGE compared to his fingers, but it felt so good to feel him press in deep. When he was finally all the way in, she shuddered. Dan and Lucifer groaned, no doubt feeling each other through her body.

“You...you can move,” she managed to say, one hand stroking Lucifer's shoulder while she reached behind her to grip Dan's hip.

Lucifer made the first move, rolling his hips carefully. As he pushed back in, Dan pulled out until just the head of his cock was in her before pushing back in. She had no words. Ella's grip on them tightened as she panted their names. Their rhythm kept her constantly full. She was well stretched, both of them moving freely. Ella couldn't move, but she didn't care. All she could do was feel. Time slipped by as they moved together, slow and sensual. She wanted more.

“Harder,” she pleaded. “I can take it. Please, Alphas.”

They both growled and picked up the pace, the sound of skin slapping together getting louder.

“Yes...yes...yes!” she screamed. Her orgasm slamming into her as she felt their knots starting to catch. “Claim me! Now!”

Instinct had them pulling her up onto her knees. As she felt their knots swell and stretch her holes wide, they bit her shoulders hard; Lucifer on her left, Dan on her right. She screamed in pain and ecstasy, her legs shaking as she felt them fill her up.

“I never took you for a traditionalist,” Dan panted after carefully releasing her.

“It felt right,” she sighed. “I love you both. So much that I plan to alter all my shirts so that I show off who I belong to.”

“You spoil us, love,” Lucifer purred. “Never change for anyone. Even us.”

“Especially us,” Dan chuckled. “I'm sure there will come a time we try to go all Alpha on you. Just kick us in the nuts and tell us to sleep on the couch because we were wrong.”

“I'll try to aim for something a little less sensitive first,” she said.

They all laughed easing to lie back down. Dan reached back towards the bedside table, snagging the remote.

“Lady's choice,” he said, handing her the remote.

“Hmm...I'm feeling a bit of horror comedy,” she said, turning on the TV. When she saw what was coming on one of the movie channels, she lit up.

“Best. Date. Ever,” she said as she made her selection.

“Shaun of the Dead?” Lucifer asked. “What kind of movie is this?”

“The best zombie movie ever,” she told him. “Quiet...movie time.”

He shrugged and held her close. She could definitely get used to this.


	8. Chapter 8

-Ella-

After a…very energetic morning in bed and a quick breakfast, Ella, Lucifer and Dan strolled into the precinct together. Both of her Alphas were kind enough to walk her to the lab. Lucifer even produced a bag of her favorite snacks and bottled drinks, placing the drinks in a small fridge with her name on it under her desk. But before they could leave, Chloe entered the lab…followed by Linda and Maze.

“Ah!” Chloe shouted, holding her hand up to make them stop. She turned to Ella. “You. Let’s see it.”

“Oh, you mean this?” she asked excitedly, showing them the ring.

They pushed the males out of the way and surrounded her, Chloe taking hold of her hand and getting a good look at the ring.

“It’s freaking huge!” Linda said. “Of course, we’re talking about Lucifer here. I’m surprised it isn’t any bigger than this.”

“I do have some sense of Ella’s taste,” Lucifer chimed in. “Dan even helped me with it.”

“He really wanted to buy a ring that had a diamond the size of your fist, Ella,” Dan said, earning him a slap on the shoulder from Lucifer. “But I managed to get him more fixated on the quality of the gems and metal over the size.”

“Thanks to you both,” Ella told them with a smile. “And I adore the pendant you picked out.”

“I’m surprised that Lucifer decided to commit,” Maze added. “Doesn’t seem like him.”

“I could say the same to you,” Lucifer said. “Demon in a committed relationship with Eve. Never saw that coming either.”

“Touche,” Maze replied with a shrug. “So, when’s the wedding?”

“We haven’t really had a chance to discuss it,” Ella said, crossing her arms. “I would prefer to have it before the baby comes. An outdoor wedding. But it’s the height of wedding season, being June…”

“How about October?” Dan asked. “It’s four months away and gives us some time to plan a wedding and with Lucifer’s charm, connections and money, will get everything done with little griping about how short notice it is.”

“Let’s set it for the 24th,” Ella said after checking the calendar on her phone. “It’s a Saturday, most of the time Saturdays are slow for the department. And it’s right before Halloween. We could go a little spooky.”

“You got it,” Dan said, programming the date into his phone. “Do you know how long you have to work until you can take maternity leave?”

“I can take it around month 6, month 7,” she answered. “Unless the doctor puts me on bed rest. But the extra time would fall under a different set of benefits. But until then, I’ve got my assistants to train and check that they can follow protocol. And all of you need to get out of my lab and get back to your own work.”

“Are we still on for having lunch together?” Lucifer asked, pulling her close.

“I wouldn’t miss it for anything,” she told him with a smile. She gave him and Dan a kiss each before shooing them out of the lab. After unfastening her necklace clasp and threading her engagement ring on it so she didn’t lose it, she got to work.

-3 months later-

Ella grumbled as she struggled to her feet.

“Ugh, why can’t you just sit still instead of using my bladder as a damn trampoline?” she growled.

She managed to make it, barely. It was a good thing she’d decided to play a few games on her computer instead of watching TV. When she was done and she’d washed her hands, her stomach growled.

“You’re turning me into a whale, kiddo,” she sighed as she made her way to the kitchen.

Maternity leave was horribly boring. There wasn’t much to do, with her Alphas working daily. Her family…yeah, she wasn’t going to open that can of worms any time soon. As she looked through the fridge, it hit her what she really wanted was a nice, hot curry. Pulling her phone from the pocket in her maternity dress, Ella pulled up DoorDash and a few clicks later, had her favorites ordered and on their way.

She decided to sit in the living room, flipping the TV on. Just as she was about to channel surf, she heard something in the backyard. Did…did someone jump their fence and the hedges? Ella managed to get to her feet quickly. The panic she felt backed off when she saw that it was Lucifer. She could tell that much from the way he was dressed. But he looked the way he did the night Adams had attacked her; all scarred, crimson red skin. The wings were unexpected. She had spent many days and nights wrapped up in his soft, white feathered wings. Loved helping him keep them well groomed. His wings now were all skin and bone, the dark red skin stretched tight along the thick bones, like a giant bat.

He had told her about his mental state can affect the way he looks. The case either hadn’t ended well…or something was troubling him. Ella moved across the room and opened one of the sliding doors. Lucifer didn’t turn towards her, instead moving away from her.

“It’s ok, Lucifer,” she said softly, moving towards him. “I’m not afraid of you.”

“This…you don’t deserve to be subjected to this side of me,” he managed to say. Oh yeah, something happened. Nope, she wasn’t going to let him hide.

“Oh no, you don't,” she scolded, grabbing his hand and pulling. “You wouldn't let me lock myself in our bathroom last month because I didn't want you to see how much of a whale I'd become. You don't get to hide from me when you're feeling...devilish. Come on.”

He wanted to argue, but she gave him a glare. Lucifer kept his mouth shut and let her pull him into the house. Folding his wings back, he let her guide him to the couch. Once he was seated, Ella eased herself into his lap.

“Sorry if I'm too heavy,” she said quietly.

“Nonsense,” he told her, easing his arms around her. “You're perfect.”

She winced when the baby kicked.

“He's moving?” Lucifer asked curiously.

“He is,” she said with a smile, running a hand across his shoulder and down an arm. “You want to feel?”

Lucifer tensed, his hands held off her body. She could see the sharp claws he was currently sporting.

“Hey,” she said softly. It made him look her in the eye. She gave him a smile. “I trust you. It's ok.”

“I...I can't talk about...,” he told her, one of his hands carefully splaying across her belly.

“I don't expect you to tell me,” Ella said, keeping her voice soft as she rested her forehead against his. “But I'll be happy to listen if you need to.”

“I have an appointment with Linda tomorrow,” he sighed, his posture relaxing. His hand moved across her stomach, chasing the light kicks their son kept throwing out. “It...it was just too much.”

“Thank you for letting me hold you,” she said, smiling as he rubbed his cheek against hers, kissing her cheek.

She ran a hand over his head and around the back of his neck. The first time she'd seen him like this...it had been terrifying. Now? All she could see was Lucifer. He was one of her mates, the father of their child. Soon to be one of her husbands. And she was determined to be there for him. Ella noticed when she ran her fingers lightly along a ridge at the back of his head, he leaned into the touch. They sat like that for a while, his clawed hands carefully rubbing her bump, soothing the baby's frantic movements. Ella stroked along that ridge she'd found. He shivered a little as she stroked him, pressing a little harder.

Lucifer growled softly, his hands tugging the hem of her dress higher and higher.

“Why Lucifer,” Ella drawled playfully as she moved to straddle him. “Are you trying to seduce me?”

“Care to grab this Devil by the horn?” he asked, giving her his signature smirk.

That had them both laughing. She could see that his skin was starting to smooth out. Ella brushed her hand over the small patches of his regular skin.

“Please...stay like this for a little longer?” she asked. “For me?”

He stared at her for a few moments before he nodded, his skin reverting back to the red, marred skin he clearly didn't like to see much. And all because she asked him to. Yet another reason that she loved him. Lucifer jumped a little when she kissed him, her hands on his broad shoulders. He relaxed into it, his teeth catching her lip. They were a little sharper than she expected, but it only made her hotter. Lucifer was careful undressing her. He managed to get it off with little damage. It ended up with a few small holes from his claws. She was left bared to him, not bothering to wear any underwear. It was too much work to get on and she wanted to be comfortable.

Ella couldn’t help but blush at the low growl Lucifer let loose with as he laid her out on the couch. He kept his touch light, running his fingers lightly up her sides and to her breasts. They’d gotten 2 whole sizes bigger and they ached. But he ran extra warm and it felt amazing as he teased her. Lucifer watched her as she moved into his hands, making soft sounds that only made him growl louder, his red eyes burning as she spread her legs for him.

“Please, Lucifer,” she pleaded. “I need you.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he said softly.

“Lucifer…I need to feel you,” she whined. “Any part of you. Please.”

Reaching up to the collar of his shirt, he hooked his claws into the fabric and tore it off. Biting her lip, Ella palmed her breasts, squeezing gently. His eyes stayed on her as she let her right hand smooth down her front. She moaned his name again as she teased herself, already dripping wet. Lucifer tore his pants off. It only made her ache more to see him just destroy what had to be thousands of dollars’ worth of fine clothing.

“Do not try to hide discomfort from me,” he growled, easing in between her legs. He carefully knelt on the couch, pulling her hips up, her legs gripping his waist. “Am I clear?”

“Yes,” she sighed, rubbing herself against his erection.

He was thicker in this form…warmer to the touch too. But it felt so good…she was desperate to try and take him. She was a bit confused when he held her up off the couch. Until he spread his wings. The first impression she got of them as he wrapped them around her was how soft the skin was. They were covered with a thin nap of velvet fuzz that tickled slightly. Lucifer moved against her, rubbing himself carefully along her wet slit. As he started to ease himself into her, he held her close with his wings and kissed her.

They both groaned as he inched inside of her, stretching her more than he usually did. When she felt his pelvis rub against hers, she came. She trembled in his hold as he kept moving, keeping it slow and steady.

“Oh, Lucifer, I love you so much,” she sighed as she tightened her legs around his waist. Her hands moved up his chest and across his shoulders. “More, please?”

“Greedy little thing, aren’t you?” he chuckled, running his hands down her sides. “Mmm…but I do love how tight you’re squeezing me right now.”

His wings tightened around her as he kept moving at the same, lazy pace. Heat lanced through her as his hands ran over her belly and her chest. Leaning down, he kissed her neck, moving to her breasts. Her hands went to the back of his head and neck, holding him tight against her. When he put his lips around a nipple and sucked hard, she came apart for him again. Lucifer gave a hard thrust before he growled her name and came inside her. Feeling how large his knot had swelled against her, she was a little relieved that he’d kept the pace slow. Ella sighed with contentment, running her fingers along the back of his bald head as he sagged against her. He changed back as he eased onto his side on the couch, wiggling his way between her body and the back of the couch. His wings…they stayed as they were.

“Something still bothering you, Luce?” she asked, running her hand along his well-kept stubble.

“I’m feeling much better,” he purred. “Thanks to you. But truthfully, with my wings this way, I won’t tug any feathers out.” He kissed her again. “You’re so good to me, Ella. You and Dan.”

“As horrible as that night started,” she sighed. “I’m so glad that you and Dan were there to help me. I couldn’t have asked for any one better.”

Hearing the doorbell, Ella groaned.

“That would be my lunch,” she said. “I ordered food just before you got home.” Her stomach growled insistently.

“Allow me,” he told her, kissing her before getting up, leaving her naked on the couch.

Folding his wings away, Lucifer grabbed a towel from the laundry room before answering the door. He exchanged pleasantries with the delivery guy before coming back into the living room. Sitting the food on the coffee table, Lucifer helped her get her dress back on. He retreated back to the kitchen and came back with a fork and a Coke. Leaving those with her, he headed for their room, no doubt to get dressed. He came back in…sweats and a t-shirt?

“You’re sure you’re ok?” she asked, grabbing her fork and the red chicken curry she’d ordered.

“I’m finding it refreshing to dress down more,” he told her with a shrug. “At least in private.”

He found a movie they both didn’t mind watching. Lucifer pulled her into his side while she satisfied her craving. He accepted bites of food from her. It was nice to have quiet time like this. They hadn’t gotten too many chances for this lately. Crime rarely took time off. But it made moments like this all the more special to them. After she’d finished her lunch and put away any leftovers in the fridge, she curled up with Lucifer again. She’d just started drifting off when her phone went off.

Ella sat up carefully and found it was Chloe calling her.

“Hi, Chloe,” she said. “Is something wrong?”

“Hey, Ella,” Chloe replied. “You doing good? Sorry I haven’t had a chance to come visit. Trixie mentioned you’d helped her set up a room for her at your place?”

“Yeah, Dan felt it was time to let his apartment go and I wanted Trixie to always feel welcome when it’s Dan’s time to have her. And if you’re looking for Lucifer, he’s home with me. The case really got to him and he’d went full on Devil for a while. He’s doing better now.”

“I figured that’s why he took off after the interrogation,” she sighed. “Listen, your brother Jay is here. He said he went to your apartment for a visit since he’s in town on business and found it being rented by someone named Gabriel? Anyway, I didn’t want to give your address to someone without asking first.”

“I was hoping to avoid my family until after I had the baby,” she sighed. “But if I say no, he’ll just follow someone until he finds out where I am, or he’ll have the family just start spamming my phone. So yeah, I’ll see him.”

“I finished with my paperwork and no new cases have hit my desk, so I’ll stop over with him after I pick up Trix,” she said. “See you in a bit.”

After she got off the phone with Chloe, the front door opened.

“I’m home!” Dan called. “Everybody decent?”

“Yes,” she said with a laugh, Lucifer helping her to her feet. “You’re home early.”

“Once Lucifer did his bit and left, our suspect gave up everything we needed to close the case,” he replied, giving her a kiss. “I got my part of the paperwork done and Chloe said I could take off.” He handed her a bag. “So, I stopped and got some of your favorites.”

She kissed him again, taking the bag. “Thanks, Dan. I just got off the phone with Chloe. My brother Jay’s in town again and he wants to see me. I agreed and she’s bringing him over after she picks up Trixie.”

“It’ll be ok,” he told her. “We’re right here with you, baby.”

“Mind putting these in the pantry for me?” she asked. “Then join me and Lucifer for a movie?”

“Sounds perfect,” Dan said, kissing her once before heading into the kitchen.

He joined them a few minutes later, pulling her onto his lap and running his hands all over her belly. Dan has been…very attentive. So much that she had to ask Chloe if he had some kind of fetish. She had to admit that was one of the best parts of their marriage, when she was carrying Trixie. Ella didn’t mind the attention. Most of the time. Right now, she felt perfectly fine to let him dote on her.

“The door’s open!” Dan called out when there was a knock at the door.

Ella had tried to get up and answer the door, but Dan refused to let her go and Lucifer wasn’t about to stop massaging her feet. Chloe and Trixie came in first. They both came over and gave her a hug.

“I hate to ask Dan, but would you mind if Trixie stays here for a few hours?” Chloe asked. “I…kind of have a date. Just dinner.”

“Good for you, Decker!” Ella said excitedly. “Hope it goes well.”

“Sure, Chlo,” he told her. “It’s no trouble. Have fun.”

“How’s my little sister?” Jay asked as he around the corner and into the living room.

She turned to face him as he entered. Jay stopped before he sat in a nearby armchair, staring at Lucifer. Her mate stared back at her brother, a smile on his face.

“Well, it’s good to see you again,” Lucifer said with a smile. “Jay, was it?”

“Yes,” Jay replied as he finished taking a seat. “Nice to see all of you again.” He then started staring at her. It made her uncomfortable.

“Chloe told me you’re out here on business?” she asked him. “Are you…still in the diamond trade?”

“No,” he answered immediately, going a little pale. “No, I got out of that after my last visit to L.A. I’m in finance, day trading out of Chicago now. I…needed to be close to family.” His eyes went to her belly. “And you…I see you’re expecting. And…” His eyes went wide, and he swallowed hard, looking at her shoulders. “Is…you’ve been claimed twice?!”

“Yes,” she told him, leaning back in Dan’s arms a bit. “By Dan and Lucifer in fact. We’re planning a wedding as well.”

“I thought it was just a stunt,” he muttered.

“What are you talking about?” she asked, sitting up a bit.

“One of our youngest cousins, Holly, sent a video from Instagram out to mom and dad, Abuela…everyone,” Jay said. “As soon as I saw it and my office needed someone to come out to LA, I offered. Are you…do you not KNOW who Lucifer is?”

“I know,” she sighed. “Yes, he’s The Devil, capital D. But he’s also an amazing friend, a generous soul and one of my mates, soon to also be my husband.” Her hand rubbed her belly. “And the father of our son.”

“Are you insane?!” Jay shouted, getting to his feet. “Ella…you need to come home. Come back to Detroit with me, we can help you…undo this mistake.”

“Absolutely not!” Ella shouted at him, getting to her feet. She stood her ground, jabbing his chest with her finger. “I’m done taking shit from you…from mom and Abuela…I’m just done.”

She pointed behind her. “Dan AND Lucifer are my mates. We are getting married next month. I’m happy. For once in my stupidly difficult life…I’m finally happy. And no one is going to take this from me. Are we clear?”

He stared at her in silence for what felt like forever. But she wasn’t backing down. Not today.

“Are we clear?” she snapped, making him flinch.

“Yes, Ella,” he sighed. “Crystal clear.”

“Good,” she told him, stepping back to sit between Lucifer and Dan.

“Can I let Mama and Papi know about the wedding, and to expect an invitation?” he asked carefully. He stared at her, slowly stepping towards the front door.

“Given your reaction and knowing our parents…I wasn’t going to,” she said. “But…I do miss all of you. We did have some good moments. I will make sure they receive invitations. Along with you and our brothers. But I’m not above throwing any of you out if you cause problems.”

“Understood,” he said. “I’ll…see you at the wedding.”

As soon as Jay was out the door, she winced from the sharp kick she got to her kidney. Dan gave her a hug, rubbing her lower back. The baby settled from the treatment.

“Yikes,” Chloe said. “And I thought I dealt with a lot of drama with my mother.”

“Tell me about it,” Ella sighed. “I’m definitely having the wedding ceremony altered to avoid the ‘if you feel these people should not be wed’ line. Any one of my family will do it. I wouldn’t put it past them. I…I was thinking of having Gabriel officiate. I was going to ask Amenadiel, but I would prefer to have him on standby in case my father bails on walking me down the aisle, if my parents show up that is.”

“I like Gabriel,” Dan said. “We’ve went for drinks a couple of times, went to a baseball game a couple weeks ago. He’s great.”

“I have no objections,” Lucifer said with a smile. “Gabriel is one of my better siblings. You know…why don’t we go over the plans for the wedding, hmm?”

“I’ll get the binder!” Trixie shouted from her room.

“Guess you’ve got everything under control here,” Chloe said. “I’ll call you before I come to pick Trixie up.”

“She can stay the night,” Ella told her. “Seriously. Go and have fun. We’ll get her to school in the morning. But I want a call from you or you to come over for lunch so we can talk about your date. Got it?”

“Sure thing, Ella,” Chloe replied. “Have a good evening, guys.”

“You too, Chloe!” Ella called as Trixie came from her room with the binder she started for the wedding.

Lucifer pulled her into his lap so Trixie could sit and hold the binder to where they could all see it. Not a bad way to spend an evening.


	9. Chapter 9

-1 month later-

-Ella-

Her stomach was achy from her nerves. At least, that’s all she hoped it was. Linda finished smoothing out the end of her veil.

“You look amazing, Ella!” Trixie exclaimed, the girl practically vibrating on the bench she was sitting on while Chloe fixed her braid. “I’m really glad you listened to my suggestion.”

“So am I, Trix,” Ella said with a smile.

The dress was made of an off-white silk, transitioning to red in the train of the dress. A velvety black lace overlaid the entire dress, silhouettes of ivy and roses. And even though she was 8 months pregnant, only four, maybe five weeks from delivery…it didn’t put her on display. They had spent the better part of a day looking for the perfect dress. She’d been relieved when they found this masterpiece. And that the designer was more than happy to make a version that would fit her. She’d paid double the price, as a thank you. Lucifer and Dan had been amazing in splitting up the appointments, giving her final approval on everything. Linda helped her pull her veil into place over her head and face. It was more gray than white. Black didn’t seem appropriate for this occasion.

“Nervous?” Chloe asked.

“A little,” she replied, Linda helping pull her to her feet. “But I’m excited. You know…I never really thought of getting married as something that I’d ever do.”

“Life can surprise you,” Chloe said with a laugh. “I’m happy for you.”

“You or Linda is next you know,” Ella joked. “Maze…I think it’ll take her a little longer to get there.”

“Been on a few dates,” Chloe said with a shrug. “Nothing to write home about yet.”

“I’m sure you’ll find someone,” Ella told her as a knock sounded.

Chloe went to the door of the bridal suite, opening it. Ella turned to see her let Amenadiel inside. He was looking very sharp in a black suit, the dress shirt red. A red carnation pinned to the left side of his jacket.

“Everything’s ready,” he told her. “They’re waiting. Are you ready, Ella?”

“Yes,” she said, trying to keep from crying.

As she took his arm, Linda handing Ella her bouquet of black, red and white roses…she tried not think about how it was supposed to be her dad giving her away. She’d done what she’d promised Jay; she sent invitations to her parents, brothers and all of the cousins she could remember…her grandmother. Her parents and her grandmother didn’t respond. They weren’t fond of traveling. She knew that. But it still hurt that they didn’t bother to even call. Ella was grateful that Amenadiel was willing to lend himself to the ceremony. They walked together down the hall of the First Congregational Church of Los Angeles. Of all the locations she and her mates had visited, this one had just…felt right.

When they approached the main hall, the soft music that had been playing went quiet. They stopped for a few moments at the open entrance. The space was massive, the ceiling vaulted high above their heads. The lights were out, the entire space lit with massive black and red candles in black, wrought iron holders. With the intimate lighting and the lovely stained-glass windows coloring the light of the setting sun…it was perfect. She could only smile as the organist started playing, Amenadiel moving in step with her.

Dan’s family sat with a few of Lucifer’s other siblings that had started talking to him, coming to visit every now and them. Even Azrael was there. It was great to see her friend again. Her family, they were happy for her. Her brothers…weren’t exactly thrilled, but most of those on her side of the aisle were smiling and dabbing away tears. When they’d reached the altar, Amenadiel pulled her veil back before putting her hand into Lucifer’s. Dan took her other hand in his, the pair of them standing in front of her with big smiles on their faces. They were both dressed in black suits; Dan’s shirt white and Lucifer’s red. She saw Gabriel move forward, taking his place on the step above theirs.

Her brothers were seated in the front row on her side of the aisle. Dan had two of his cousins and a close friend from the station for his groomsmen. Amenadiel took his place beside Maze for Lucifer. Trixie sat next to Dan’s mom in the front row on the groom side of the aisle, Chloe, Linda and 2 of her female cousins her bridesmaids. Then there were those in the family not in the wedding party, the other officers they’d invited, even some close acquaintances of Lucifer’s. Gabriel cleared his throat to begin.

“Dearly beloved, we’re gathered here to bring together these 3 souls in holy matrimony on this lovely day,” he began, his voice carrying through the space easily. “Love has brought us all together, to celebrate the commitment these 3 Children of God make before us and Him. I call unto him, to bless this union and afford them love, happiness and prosperity for eternity. In the years they have shared together, as friends and lovers, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured. Now, they have decided to live their lives together as husbands and wife. It’s not something that happens often, for two Alphas to commit to one Omega. But the love and respect that they have for each other…the connection is binding. And while there will be those that can’t understand or accept such a union, know that our Heavenly Father blesses this marriage for eternity. May He bless you, and keep you…for as it is on Earth, so it shall be in Heaven.”

Gabriel turned to Lucifer and Dan. “The ring?”

Lucifer turned to Maze. She handed him a lovely platinum band, set with a modest diamond, ruby and sapphire. He then handed it to Dan. Letting go of her hand, Dan put the ring in his palm, putting his other hand over it.

“The vows, please,” Gabriel said with a nod.

“I, Daniel Espinoza, take Ella Lopez and Lucifer Morningstar, to be my partners, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the person each of you will become, and falling in love a little more each day. I promise to love and cherish you both through whatever life may bring us.”

He kissed the ring before handing it back to Lucifer. Lucifer took hold of her left hand in his right, his left holding the ring.

“I, Lucifer Morningstar, choose Ella Lopez and Daniel Espinoza, to be my partners, to respect you in your successes and in your failures, to care for you in sickness and in health, to nurture you and to grow with you throughout the seasons of life.”

Lucifer kissed the ring as well, before sliding the ring onto her finger. Gabriel turned to her. “And the rings?”

Ella turned to Chloe. She smiled as she handed her their wedding bands; both also made of platinum, chips of diamond inlaid into the metal. One also had chips of ruby, the other sapphire. They held their left hands up for her. She kissed both rings.

“I, Ella Lopez, take both Lucifer Morningstar and Daniel Espinoza to be my beloved husbands; to have and to hold, to honor and treasure…to be at your sides in sorrow and in joy. In the good times and in the bad, and to love and cherish you both always. I promise both of you this from my heart, for all the days of my life.”

She slid the rings on each of their fingers; the ruby flecked for Dan, the sapphire for Lucifer. They took her hands in theirs.

“Do you, Lucifer Morningstar, take Daniel Espinoza and Ella Lopez to be your wedded partners, for better or worse, sickness and health, until death parts you?” Gabriel asked his brother.

“I do,” he replied, eyes shiny and a huge smile on his face.

“Do you, Daniel Espinoza, take Lucifer Morningstar and Ella Lopez to be your wedded partners, for better or worse, sickness and health, until death parts you?” he asked Dan.

“I do,” Dan replied, with no hesitation.

“Do you, Ella Lopez, take Daniel Espinoza and Lucifer Morningstar, to be your wedded partners, for better or worse, sickness and health, until death parts you?” Gabriel asked her.

“I do,” she said, a few tears slipping down her cheeks. Damn. She really hoped she didn’t cause her makeup to run.

“Then by the power vested in me by God and the State of California, I now pronounce you husbands and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

Lucifer and Dan followed that order easily, taking turns.

“I present to you; Misters and Mrs. Morningstar,” Gabriel called out, his voice ringing out, no doubt a huge smile on his face.

Lucifer and Dan took each of her hands, flanking her as everyone stood to applaud, music playing as they led the way out of the church. They took a quick right, following a cobblestone foot path around the side of the church, to their reception. It was decorated in red and black, some white accents. It was elegant, with just a hint of Halloween mixed in. The caterers were all set up. Ella had insisted on buffet style, as she didn’t have the patience to wait on multiple courses. Not with the half Celestial baby that seemed to leave her ravenous most of the day.

“Please help yourselves,” Lucifer called out as everyone joined them. “Our dear bride first, though. Junior seems to leave her starving.”

Light laughter echoed through the hall, smiles seen all around as everyone took a seat. Dan and Lucifer helped her get a little bit of everything, sitting with her at the head table while their guests helped themselves. Some of the catering employees went around, taking drink orders.

“You look so lovely, darling,” Lucifer whispered to her. “You must tell me who designed it. I’d love to thank them profusely.”

“I think your credit card managed that,” she said, kissing him again. “I paid her double the price tag. She was super nice and fit me in to an already busy schedule for the fittings.”

“Then I believe a little meeting to discuss investing in her business is in order,” Lucifer drawled. “Was today just as you imagined?”

“Better,” she told him, kissing him again before turning to Dan and giving him a few kisses. “I love you both.”

“And we love you,” they replied together, hands linking against her belly.

She could hear the shutter of a camera going off. Looking over, she saw the photographer, snapping away. The boys noticed and looked his way, getting no doubt some great shots for their wedding album. Chloe and the rest of their wedding party came to sit with them at the head table. They ate and talked, laughing. It was perfect; surrounded by friends and family, celebrating such a momentous occasion. The baby kicked a few times, everybody at the table getting up to get a feel. Her stomach growled again, even after 2 whole plates.

“I’m going to grab some water,” Dan said. “Lucifer, why don’t you get her some more food?”

“We’ll be back in a moment, love,” Lucifer told her, both of them kissing her before walking off to complete their missions.

Linda moved over a seat, wanting to show her some new pictures and video of Charlie with Dinah, one of Lucifer’s younger sisters. The little tyke was really getting around now. It only made her more excited for their baby to arrive. They hadn’t nailed down a name just yet, but she was confident they would find a good one. Ella smiled when Jay and one of her other brothers, Arturo, approached the table. Linda helped her to her feet, and she met them as they came around the back of the table. She gave them both big hugs.

“I’m so glad you guys came,” she sighed. “I hate that Mama and Papi missed it.”

“Gabriella recorded it,” Jay told her. “How are you?”

“I’m great,” she replied. “The potential soccer star I’m carrying has finally decided to settle down some, not nailing me in the bladder or kidneys so much. And the ceremony…oh, it was great, wasn’t it?”

“It was,” Arturo said. He smiled…but it was forced. Ella could tell he wasn’t happy. She frowned slightly. “Ella…Jay told everyone.”

“What do you mean?” she asked, her stomach sinking.

“That one of your husbands is the Devil himself,” he answered. “Jay may be a bit of a snake sometimes, but he doesn’t make up stories.”

“Of course, you’d run your mouth off, Jay,” she snapped. “Look…Lucifer is not what the Bible makes him out to be. He’s a good man. He loves me and Dan…and while he hasn’t been perfect when dealing with the pregnancy, he tries. He tries so hard to be better. It’s one of the things I love about him.”

“He shared you with another man,” Arturo growled. “Made you a pack bitch.”

“Watch it, Arturo,” she snarled back. “How can you call your own sister that? And you have zero room to talk with the relationship you’re in with Kevin, Madison, Holly and Sarah. Or is that over?”

“I’m the Alpha of MY pack,” he hissed. “Kevin is a pushover Beta that’ll do anything I tell him. As for the girls…they’re proper Omegas. Unlike you.”

“Excuse me?” she asked, her voice failing as dread trickled down her spine.

“You heard me,” he said, stepping forward. She took a couple of steps back. “When they presented, they didn’t sneak out to get suppressants. They stripped and presented themselves to ME.”

Ella’s stomach twisted in disgust. She presented at 16, they were 15 when it happened to them six months later. Arturo…had been 20.

“They were still children,” she murmured. “You didn’t…”

“Oh, I did,” he said simply. “As was my right by tradition and law.”

“I can't believe you,” she snapped.

“You shamed our family by putting those horrible drugs into your body,” Arturo growled. “Defied our father when he brought Alphas to meet you.”

“They wanted to...I was scared! I wasn't ready to take that step yet!”

“That wasn't your choice to make.”

Ella slapped him. “You make me sick.”

“You're carrying an abomination to God!” Jay all but shouted. “Pregnant outside of marriage...were you at least claimed?!”

“I wasn't at the time no,” she growled. “An entitled asshole of an Alpha tried to rape me. Forced me into heat. Dan and Lucifer...they've been the only Alphas to ever care for me. They took care of me, asked me what I wanted and needed. They love me. Not my womb.”

“You need to come back home, El,” Jay pleaded. “Take care of the...thing growing in you.”

“No. I'm never going back to Detroit. And I'm sure as hell not going to kill my son. Even when I'd just found out I was pregnant...I loved him. I will fight anyone that wants to hurt him.”

“That...demon in you needs to die,” Arturo said. “There's no gray area here. For once in your life, obey what an Alpha tells you to do!”

“Get out!” she screamed in their faces. The hall went silent. She pointed at the door before grabbing his tie and yanking him down to meet her eye. “Listen very carefully, Arturo. You, the rest of our brothers...mom and dad...lose my number. I never want to hear from any of you again. And if you think it'll be a great idea to hang around to harass me and my family...I will have you arrested. I'm done. Take Jose and Michael with you and don't come back.”

“How dare--,” Arturo growled, bringing his hand back.

Before he could make a move to strike her, Lucifer stepped in, grabbing his arm. She watched Arturo's face pale, trying to back away from him. But there was no getting away with the iron grip Lucifer had on his arm. Dan came up behind Jay, grabbing him and walking him out. Lucifer did the same with her eldest brother. Ella walked with them. Jose and Michael ran for the door.

“It would be very wise to heed our wife's warning and stay away,” Lucifer told him, his voice level and calm. “If one day...you can see reason, I know she'd love to get an apology from you and your parents.”

As soon as they released them, her brothers ran, chasing after Jose and Michael. When they came back inside, Lucifer looked to the rest of their guests.

“Now...is there anyone else that insists to express an opinion regarding our unborn child?” he asked. Everyone there shook their head no. Lucifer smiled. “Perfect. Now...I think it's time for our first dance, followed by the cake cutting.”

Ella let them lead her to the center of the dance floor. She couldn't stop smiling as the band started to play. Tears fell again, thinking about what she'd just lost. Dan pulled her towards him, dabbing her tears away.

“I'm so sorry that your family can't just be happy for you,” he said softly. “But you'll always have us. And Linda. Chloe and Trixie. Maze, Amenadiel...Azrael.”

“My countless siblings that have started reaching out to me again,” Lucifer added. “And everyone that you've already met loves you to pieces. Many others already adore you and haven't even met you yet.”

“Just always remember that you are adored and loved,” Dan told her. His hand cupped the underside of her belly. “And this little guy is going to love you too.” They laughed softly when there were three sharp kicks against his hand.

“Thank you,” she said, leaning into them more as they danced together.

“Mmm...can't wait for when we get home tonight,” she whispered, sneaking in a quick grope to her husbands' groins. “I think a dip in our private pool to start would be great. Don't you?”

“You're sure we can't just take off now?” Lucifer asked.

She laughed, shaking her head before pulling him down for a kiss. “No, we aren't ditching our own wedding reception. Besides...we still have that beautiful, ridiculously expensive cake to cut.”

“Fine,” Lucifer whined, making her and Dan laugh. It brought a huge smile to his face.


	10. Chapter 10

1 week later...

-Ella-

She purred with contentment as Dan dug his thumbs into the arch of her foot. Her feet ached just walking through the house. As boring as it could get around the house, she was grateful for the maternity leave. Lucifer would've been here working his magic fingers into her lower back, but he was needed at Lux. He didn't trust anyone else to work on the books, balancing what went out and what was brought in, except for Maze. But she was out of town again.

“Mmm...you sure you can't take another week off?” she asked as Dan finished working on her feet.

“Not until the baby comes,” he sighed. “I'm just relieved that there's provisions for both of us to get paternity leave.”

His hands slid up to her calves, kneading and caressing. Ella bit her lip, feeling herself getting wet as his hands moved higher, gently pressing her legs open wider. Dan growled low in his throat as she pulled her dress up higher...and higher still. Dan moved up to her thighs, his hands smoothing over her skin. She managed to get her clothes off and tossed to the side.

“Fuck, I've been perpetually hard since being home with you,” he growled, laying on his stomach between her legs. His hands ran over her large baby bump. His pupils were blown wide. It got her keyed up even further. Ella managed to get a hand in his hair. She whined, tugging him to where she wanted him. He chuckled, the sound smooth, like chocolate. “All you had to do was ask, baby.”

“Oh...yes,” she sighed as Dan put his mouth on her. “Mmm...Dan...”

He took his time, getting her close to that fine edge, only to back off. He edged her for what felt like hours before she couldn't take it anymore.

“Please Dan,” she moaned. “Please let me come.”

Dan got serious then, getting his fingers involved. It didn't take long for her to reach the edge and he pushed her over easily, with a sharp upturn and thrust of his fingers inside her. She called his name out as he worked her through it. When she went limp, he eased back. Climbing up the bed further, he laid next to her, pulling her close. She smiled as his hands went to her belly, holding it.

“Chloe told me about your 'fixation' on her when she was pregnant with Trixie,” she said.

Dan blushed a little. “It's...it's just something that fires up my blood. Seeing you like this...knowing you're making a new life, it really does it for me.”

“Does it make you want more kids of your own?” she asked.

“Hey, just because this little guy doesn't have some of my DNA, it doesn't mean he's not my kid. He's my son too.”

“Of course, Dan. I...I just don't know if I'm going to want to have any more after this and...it just doesn't seem fair to you.”

“Ella...Linda told me what you said to your brothers at the reception,” he said. “That we love you, not what your body can do for us, give to us. And you couldn't have been more right. I love you. It's your body and your choice, if you want more kids. But I will admit, I would love to have more kids. I wanted a big family with Chloe. But after she had such a terrible time with Trixie, I couldn't put her through that again. So she got on a birth control and I used protection as well.”

“Let's see how this one goes, first,” she told him. “Who knows? Maybe I'll want more kids too.”

“Deal,” he said, holding her close while she turned on the TV.

They watched a couple of movies together, Dan refusing to take his hands off of her. It was lovely. About halfway through the third Harry Potter movie, Dan's phone rang. She paused the movie, needing to pee anyway. When she came back, Dan was getting dressed quickly.

“I'm sorry, Ella,” he said, getting his shoes tied. “But Chloe needs an extra set of hands to bring someone in and I'm the closest. Lucifer is on his way over to help as well.”

“Go on,” she told him. “I'll be fine here.”

“You're sure?” he asked.

“Yes. Go. Bring 'em in.”

“Love you,” he said, giving her a kiss before running out.

Ella pulled her dress back on and started the movie back up. As she settled in a reclined sitting position on the bed, her phone rang. It was Linda.

“Hey there,” she said. “Amenadiel's watching Charlie today and I just finished my last appointment. Care to have a little company?”

“Which of my husbands put you up to this?” she asked playfully.

“Dan may have called to mention you were home by yourself,” Linda replied, trying to be nonchalant. “And being this close to your due date, it's not fun being alone. I should know. Your husband being a little overprotective aside, I'd love to come over and keep you company.”

“Thanks, Linda,” she sighed. “I'd like that. And you're right. I...I am a little nervous being home alone.”

“I'm just getting in my car,” Linda told her. “I'll be there in about fifteen minutes.”

“See you soon,” she said before hanging up.

A few minutes later, Ella received an alert on her phone. Looking at it, she frowned. It was the app for their door camera, that someone was at the front door. She opened the app and found her brother Jay standing at the front door.

“What are you doing here, Jay?” she asked after turning on the microphone. “I told you last week not to come back.”

“Ella, you need to come home with me,” he told her, looking into the camera. “It's mom. She's in the hospital and she's asking for you.”

“I'm due to deliver in the next 3 weeks, Jay. I can't fly and it's too stressful for me to be traveling. I'm sorry; but I can't.”

“Of course, you can't be reasoned with. The Devil has too strong a hold on you, to even reason with you,” Jay sighed.

Ella jumped, dropping her phone when a deafening crash broke the quiet. She scrambled to her feet as she saw Arturo walk through where the glass doors to the yard used to be. The look in his eyes scared her. The panic room. She remembered that Lucifer told her they had a couple panic rooms in the house. One was in their walk-in closet. No way to get to that one with her brother coming at her from that direction. The basement was the next closest. Arturo came towards her. Ella ran for the bedroom door, grabbing a heavy statue off the fireplace mantle and tossing it at him. As she dodged his hands and got the door into the rest of the house open, Jay came around the corner. Ella hit him in the gut, throwing as much of her weight into it as possible.

_“Lucifer...,”_ she started to pray.

Her thought got cut off when one of her brothers got a hand around her wrist and slammed her against the wall.

_“Lucifer, come...”_ she tried to pray to herself.

But Jay slapped a thick cloth over her nose and mouth. She struggled, trying not to breathe. But it was no use. Arturo was holding on tight. She took a breath in. The sharp chemical smell made her nose burn. It made her feel faint. Ella kept trying to fight, but the chloroform had already done what it needed to. Consciousness slipped away until everything went black.

One hour later...

-Dan-

“Anything at all?” he asked as they raced home.

Lucifer had gotten the start of a prayer about an hour ago, while in the middle of a shootout. But he hadn't been able to pay attention to it when he was trying to stop the killer they'd been chasing. Once they'd apprehended the suspect and left him with the other cops that had gotten called in, they got in his car and headed home. The chase had taken them out of the city a bit, but Lucifer's demeanor suggested everything was fine. That Ella may have been praying to him in her sleep. That had happened once or twice. Besides, Linda was with her. But the feeling that something was off kept nagging at him. He started driving a little faster in response.

“I'm going to try calling,” Lucifer said, pulling up Ella's number. It went to voicemail. “She could be napping. That's it. I'll call Linda.”

When her phone rang and went to voicemail, Dan found the mini siren light he kept in his personal car and handed it to Lucifer. Once it was on the car and going, he gunned it. He sped through the traffic around them faster than he'd like. But they needed to get home. His blood ran cold when they pulled up to find three police cruisers in the courtyard. They went in to find Linda talking with a detective. Her phone was in her purse in the kitchen. That would explain why she hadn't answered.

“What happened?” Lucifer asked. Dan could see how tense he was, in spite of the calm in his voice. He prayed no one tried to touch him.

“I came over to stay with Ella,” Linda said. “I was coming from my office, so I was only fifteen minutes away. I'd spoken with her and everything was fine. When I got here, the front door was wide open and the glass doors in your bedroom were shattered. Broken in. Ella's phone is still here and smashed to pieces. Nothing salvageable, by the looks of it. I called the police after seeing the bedroom.”

“The door camera,” Dan said. He pulled his phone out and looked at the log. His stomach sank when he saw the thumbnail of the most recent entry in the log. The camera is designed to record constantly, giving notification when someone rings the bell. The picture was small, but he could make out that it was Ella's brother Jay who had rung the bell last. “Jay was here.”

Lucifer looked over his shoulder as he pulled up the recordings from around that time. They watched as Jay picked the lock and entered their home. About six minutes passed when he came back out, this time carrying a passed out Ella. Arturo had her legs. They carried her to what they could see of a dark car from that camera. He switched to one of the other angles and was a little relieved to see that they had a direct shot of the car's plates. Dan wrote it down and handed it to the detectives. Dan quickly sent the files from every exterior camera they had to his work email. That way he could forward it to those in charge of this case.

“I should've made sure they left,” Lucifer growled. “I should've gotten someone to tail them and make sure...”

“Easy, Luce,” Dan told him, pulling him close. “We had no idea they'd try something like this. No doubt Jose and Michael are working with them as well. They haven't had her long. And with her as pregnant as she is, people will notice them. Nothing's been reported, so they must be holding her somewhere. Let's see, they believe that you are who you say you are. So they probably have her in a church. Catholic most likely. It's a start.”

“We have to find them,” Lucifer whispered, a tear falling down his face. “We have to.”

“We will,” Dan told him, kissing him briefly. “I swear, we'll bring them home.”

-Ella-

She groaned as she came to, her back protesting as she rolled onto her side and sat up slowly. The room she was in was small, maybe the size of a college dorm room. A small table sat in the corner opposite her. The bed was a twin, the mattress a bit lumpy with age. Crosses covered every wall of the room. A sharp kick just to the right of her belly button brought her some relief.

“I was a little worried about you, love,” she said to herself, rubbing the spot she'd felt the kick. “But nothing stops you, does it?”

Hearing the door open, Ella got to her feet. Arturo came inside. Her other brothers were right behind him.

“You're making a huge mistake, Arturo,” she warned. “Lucifer's going to be beyond furious.”

“We've brought you here to get that...thing feeding on your soul out of you. Once it's dead, we're taking you home so that we can undo the Devil's claim on you.”

“The claim has been made,” she growled. “It can't be taken back if me and Lucifer don't want to give each other up.”

“There are ways around that,” Arturo told her. “Remember cousin Oscar's daughter, Marnie?”

She shuddered in horror. “You wouldn't dare...I'm your sister!”

“Not now you're not.”

That hurt worse than the threat of breaking her down and making her into a breeding slave. Their cousin had been crazy happy with his mate. But they couldn't stand that his mate was an Alpha female. The family didn't recognize that females could be Alpha. Females could only be Beta or Omega. One of her cousins' daughters had presented Alpha. She was constantly being punished...nearly beaten into submission to pass as Beta. When they caught mating with her girlfriend...she'd been shipped off to Canada for a month. When she came back...Ella hadn't recognized her. Female Alphas...they had all the necessary equipment to service and breed with an Omega. Her cousin had been put through what she later learned was a horrific surgery, followed by what could only be called brainwashing. Now...Marnie is mated to an abusive alpha that doesn't care if she wants to service him or not. And she doesn't fight.

“Arturo...Lucifer has a lot of money. Resources you can't even imagine at his disposal. Please...just let me go and I'll keep him from coming after you. If you hurt me or our son...he may not kill you, but you'll wish he would.”

“Still a stubborn, insolent child,” she heard a familiar voice growl.

Her brothers moved aside as their father entered the room.

“Papi...” she started to say. He slapped her into silence.

“Don't call me that, demon whore,” he snarled. “Your poor mother and abuela...you have shamed not just your family, but the whole of humanity. Get on your knees for something other than pleasuring the Devil and beg for forgiveness from God. Hopefully you can still be saved. Better to be alive and in service than dead. Because to kill you would be to damn you for certain. And none of us will send you back to your 'husband'.”

He spat at her feet before leaving, her brothers following him and locking the door. Ella wiped her eyes, unable to stop the tears from what her father had said. She could remember how loving he'd been before. Even after she'd presented, he'd been a bit hard on her, strict. But he had loved her, doted on her like fathers should. What she'd just seen...as much as she hated to admit it, but he wasn't her father. Not anymore. And she wasn't going to just sit around and let them do this.

Ella started pulling crosses off of the wall. Finding one with a long, thin wire on the back, she stripped it. She bent it and went over to the door. It was an older lock. Ella went to work, listening carefully as she tried to pick it. All of a sudden, the door opened on her. Stumbling slightly, she looked up and was surprised to find her mother standing there.

“Stay quiet and follow me,” her mother said quickly, taking her hand and pulling her to the right.

She minded her mom's words, letting her pull her along down the hall. After making another right and a left, she realized she knew where they were. This was a convent where a murder had taken place a few months back. Ella followed closely, trusting her mother was trying to help her, not further her father's agenda. Peeking around the corner they were stopped at, Ella saw Michael at the end of the hall, talking to Jay.

“Why are you helping me?” Ella asked as quietly as she could manage.

“Your cousin showed us the video on Instagram of your mates' proposal. Abuela and I...we were so happy for you. And you looked amazing. I got a copy of your wedding as well. I wished I could've been there for you.”

“You...you've been here this whole time?” Ella asked as they started off again.

“Yes. As soon as your father saw the proposal, we got on the next flight to Los Angeles. We've been staying with your Aunt Sheila,” she answered. “I wanted to visit once we got here. Knowing that you're pregnant...I hated not being there for you. My one and only daughter. Your father...has always been all about tradition. I grew up in it...but a lot of it is awful. Even though I couldn't show it, I was super proud of how you stood up for yourself. I remember seeing you sneak out to leave for Canada. I made sure your father and brothers didn't find out for at least 2 days. And I've prayed for you to find happiness ever since. I'm glad to see that my prayers were answered.”

They stopped again, Arturo and her father having come out of a room up ahead. Ella backed up, but didn't see the table behind her. She knocked over a vase. It made a horrible crashing sound. Arturo looked up at the noise.

“Jose! Michael! She's getting away!” he called out, running towards them.

Her mother grabbed her hand again, running back and taking a right. It was hard to run this late in her pregnancy, but she had to. 

“This way!” they heard off to their left when they hit a dead end.

Looking to the right, a young nun was holding a door open, waving them in. They did as she asked, running inside. She closed the door and locked it quietly.

“This is Mother Superior's office,” she explained. “Here.” She went over and opened a door to a private garden. “Take the path off to the left. There's a gate out onto the street, just undo the latch. A lot of us didn't like them bringing you here. Not after Sister Margaret overheard your father. Peace be with you.”

“Thank you,” Ella told her before they rushed out.

Her mother undid the latch to the lattice door leading to the street. Ella closed it a little hard, but the latch slid back into place. They walked briskly down the sidewalk, away from the convent. Where they came out was at the back corner of the convent's grounds, so they were able to avoid passing in front of it or have to walk down the side and risk getting seen. But they kept moving. Ella winced at a cramp in her lower back.

“Ugh, Lucifer owes me a very long back rub after this,” she panted.

Hearing her brother's voices out in the open, they ducked around the corner nearest them. Ella stopped, sitting on a bench nearby. The pain grew sharper, everything from the waist down aching.

“Oh, Ella,” her mother gasped. “I think you're going into labor.”

“It's too soon,” she groaned, rocking a little to try and make the pain stop. “I have 3 weeks be...” She was interrupted by another sharp stab of pain, followed by wetness.

“Your water just broke, sweetheart,” her mother said softly. “Your brothers are coming. We need to get off the street.”

“The one thing you decide to be early on,” she growled as her mom helped her to her feet.

They made it halfway down the street before the pain came back. Ella cursed loudly, leaning against the building on their left.

“I think they went this way!” Jay shouted. They were getting closer.

“In here,” her mother said.

Looking up, she saw they were in front of a Catholic church. As much as she would prefer not to be here...it wouldn't be obvious to her dad and brothers. As they stumbled inside, a priest came over, taking her hand and helping her inside.

“Please, Father,” her mother said. “My husband and sons kidnapped my daughter here, to force an abortion of her baby. We escaped, but they are after us. She just went into labor. We need sanctuary, but not for long.”

“Of course,” he said. “Here. I'll set you up in my quarters in the back of the church.”

“Call the police, mom,” Ella panted as the priest helped her further inside. “Get them here.”

While her mother did that, she started praying.

_“Lucifer...my brothers...my brothers kidnapped me. They wanted to...please. Please come help us. My mom is here. She helped me.”_

As the priest settled her on his bed, in his modest apartment, she could hear the pounding at the front. It had to be one of them.

_“Hurry.”_


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a touch shorter than most of my chapters...but I really didn't want to leave everyone hanging. So, here we go!

-Lucifer-

He paced restlessly while Dan sat at his desk. One of the detectives that were investigating Ella's kidnapping were currently going through their security cam footage. They were seeing if there was anything else in the footage to tell them where they were. The car was a rental. An APB was out on it and the other detective in the team on the case was out chasing the couple of leads they have.

“There has to be something we can do,” he muttered, not stopping his endless loop from his desk over to Chloe's, then back.

“Until we get an idea of where they took her...we'd be wearing ourselves out trying to find them,” Dan said with a shrug. “I hate this as much as you do. But we need to be ready to help. I don't care if it costs me my job. I'll be there to ensure she comes home safe. Her and our son.”

“Her family...,” he started to say when he heard Ella's voice.

_“Lucifer...my brothers...my brothers kidnapped me. They wanted to...please. Please come help us. My mom is here. She helped me. Hurry.”_

“What's wrong?” Dan asked.

“It's Ella,” Lucifer replied. “She's praying to me. She's gotten away from them, but it sounds like they're on her trail. Said her mother helped her.”

“Did she say where she was?”

“No,” he growled. “But I can feel the resonance of her prayer...I should be able to track her.”

Dan groaned, pulling at his hair. “We need something...anything to point to where she could be. How else could we explain it if we find her with zero evidence, no leads at all?”

“But we can...,” he snarled, turning towards Dan.

He froze, catching his reflection in a mirror. His eyes were red and glowing brightly. Looking down, he could see that his hands had patches of skin burned away to reveal his Devil skin. Dan came around, pulling him close.

“Easy, Luce,” he said softly. “Come on...breathe with me.”

Lucifer did as his mate asked, taking slow, deep breaths. It was helping. Until Chloe came running through.

“We've got an address!” she shouted.

“What?!” they exclaimed, looking over at her.

“911 call center got a call from a Madeira Lopez,” she said with a nod. “She told them that her husband and sons kidnapped their daughter to take her back to Detroit before fleeing to Canada. To 'save her from the Devil'. Address is St. Luke's over on Alhambra. Just a block from that convent we investigated a few months ago.”

“I'll meet you there,” Lucifer said, his voice eerily calm.

They didn't try to stop him. Dan ran ahead of him, heading for the parking garage while Chloe went towards the detectives in charge of the case to relay the information and get more officers out there. He'd have to be quick. Once he was outside, he unfurled his wings and took off. It didn't take him long to find the church, being a large, brick building with tons of stained glass. One of the few things he actually liked about churches, honestly. Landing in an alley across the street, he found the front door of the church thrown wide open.

Inside, he found Ella's brother, Arturo, harassing a priest.

“We know that my sister is here, padre,” he snarled. “And you're going to tell me where she is. She is need of salvation and we only want to help her.”

The priest saw him and went pale, whimpering as Lucifer walked in and shut the door calmly.

“I'm talking to you!” Arturo shouted at the priest, trying to make him meet his eyes.

“You're done assaulting the priest, boy,” Lucifer growled, his voice dropping into the deep, resonating bass he reserved for Infernal ears.

Arturo turned towards him, letting the priest go. The priest ran for the back. He looked surprised.

“What's the matter, boy?” he drawled, smirking as he stalked towards him. “Lost your nerve?”

“So this is the Adversary,” an older man resembling Arturo said, walking in from a side room. “You...you shouldn't be able to enter a House of God.”

“I'm afraid most of the things you believe to be true about me are very, very false, Mr. Lopez,” Lucifer said, words clipped as he kept moving towards them. "Or should I call you Dad?"

They moved back a few feet before holding their ground.

“Where is Ella?” he asked. “I'm not in a very forgiving mood at the moment and my patience is thin. No games. Where. Is. My. Wife?!”

“Somewhere safe from you,” her brother spat.

“Wrong answer,” Lucifer growled.

He let his Devil form bleed through, flame racing over his skin. Spreading his wings wide, he knew they were the leathery, clawed nightmares that were perfect for scaring the wicked. They both went pale. Her father turned and ran screaming, leaving his son frozen in fear. Good. Lucifer grabbed him by the front of his shirt, lifting him off of his feet.

“You're more of a monster than I ever could be,” he said, reaching up and pricking at the man's skin with his sharp claws. “You bully those you're meant to lead...take from those too innocent to understand or consent properly. Willing to kill a life that hasn't had a chance to truly live because of unfounded lies and propaganda.” He scratched at his cheek a little harder. Arturo screamed. “Oh, I know where you're going already. Now...I'll ask nicely one more time. If I don't like the answer...I'm going to let these...” He flexed his fingers, the claws at the tips getting longer. “Do the asking. Where is Ella?”

“She escaped us,” he said quickly, his eyes trained on the sharp, black claws getting closer to his face. “We chased her here and we've been looking for her! She's here, but I...I don't know where! I swear!”

“Found--,” Jay shouted as he came from a hallway towards the back of the main hall.

“That wasn't so hard, now was it?” Lucifer asked Arturo before tossing him aside. “Oh, Mr. Jay Lopez!”

Jay screamed, running into another door. Time for a bit of fun.

-Ella-

She spit out the priest's belt, the contraction having passed.

“This...it feels too fast,” she panted, resting against the headboard. “It's too fast, right?”

“It can vary wildly,” her mother told her. “But you're doing so well. The police should be here soon.”

Muffled shouting was heard, followed by screaming. She couldn't help but laugh at the relief she felt hearing screams of pure terror.

“What...is that?” her mother asked.

“Lucifer...Lucifer found us,” she sighed. “Everything's going to be ok.”

“He...he really is the Devil? Jay was telling the truth?” her mother asked, sounding nervous. “Did you know before you married him?”

“I did,” she answered. “He's not what the Bible makes him out to be, trust me.”

“Ok, Ella. I trust you.”

More screams lit off, sounding closer now. Her mom's grip on her hand got tighter from the sounds, but she said nothing else. And as much as her brothers deserved a little wrath from the Devil himself...she needed Lucifer with her. Hopefully Dan wasn't far behind.

_“Lucifer,”_ she prayed, letting her head rest against the headboard. _“We're ok. They didn't find us. And I know you're angry with them. Please...leave them to the police. I need you.”_

The screams stopped after a couple more minutes. The priest went back out to check on what was going on. There was a brief cry, followed by running and another door slamming. Heavy footsteps could be heard coming down the hall towards them. It stopped just outside the door. A moment later, the door opened and Lucifer stepped through. Her mother let out a short cry at seeing Lucifer's Devil Form, his huge wings tucked back.

“I knew you'd find us,” Ella sighed, feeling much better with him there.

“Are you alright?” he asked softly, carefully sitting next to her. “You're pale and sweaty.”

“I'm in labor, Lucifer,” she told him, gripping her mom's hand hard. Another contraction was about to roll through her. “I have been since we got away from my dad and brothers. I...I don't know how long it's been.”

“Dan, along with half the cops in the precinct will be here soon,” he told her. “I'm sorry I couldn't keep you safe.”

“I never thought my own family could ever do anything like this,” Ella replied. “Don't beat yourself up, please.” She reached up and put her hand on the back of his neck. He leaned in when she gently tugged, resting her forehead against his. “I'm just glad to have you here now.”

She breathed through another contraction, pulling her hand from her mother's and taking hold of Lucifer's. Her mother moved off the bed, letting him take her place. Ella went slack against him once the contraction had passed.

“Anyone in here?!” she heard Dan shout.

“Down here!” Ella called out. Tears fell when Dan came in, carrying a med kit. He put the kit down next to the bed and leaned over to kiss her. “I'm so glad to see you.”

“The cavalry is right behind me,” he told her. “Are you ok?”

“In labor,” she said through gritted teeth. “Ugh, another contraction...fuck this hurts.”

It didn't last long, but it left her feeling tired.

“I've taken some refreshers for paramedic training and some emergency medicine,” Dan told her. “I'm going to check you, see if we can get you to a hospital.”

“I think we're past that,” she said. “I'm...I'm scared.”

“We've got you, sweetheart,” Dan assured her. “I'm going to need you to spread your legs to check you, ok?”

She nodded, bending her legs, feet flat on the mattress. Lucifer pulled her dress up to her waist. Dan snapped some gloves on and started probing her. It was uncomfortable.

“Well...you're right,” Dan said. “You're not going anywhere now. You're 9cm dilated. After the next contraction, you'll be ready to deliver.”

“I can't do this,” she whispered. “I...”

“You're already this far, love,” Lucifer interrupted. “And you've done great. Just a little more and it'll be all over.”

“Madeira, get towels,” Dan told her, pulling out a few things he may need for what was coming. “And some warm water ready.” He did a quick wipe of the instruments with alcohol. It wasn't the greatest, but it would do. Dan ripped open a pack of gauze and got it wet with more alcohol before handing it to Lucifer. He used it to wipe his clawed hands clean. Ella's mother came back minutes later with a shallow basin of water. Next was a stack of towels. “Good. Now go out front, let any of the officers know that we've got Ella, but she's about to deliver. Let them know that we're going to deliver the baby and to keep everyone back for now, to avoid unnecessary risk.”

Her mother looked over to her, clearly worried.

“It's ok,” she told her. “Please help by making sure nobody else comes back here. They won't understand. Chloe is ok, she knows.”

Madeira nodded and after another minute of hesitation, she left. Not long after that, Ella screamed as another contraction hit her. It felt like she was being torn in two. Lucifer flinched a little as she attempted to crush his hands with how hard she was gripping him.

“Ok, baby,” Dan said as she was able to get a deep breath as the pain subsided. “Take deep breaths. When the next one hits, I need you to push as hard as you can.”

She didn't even get a chance to respond as the next contraction gripped her body. Ella screamed and cursed as she pushed. It burned terribly as her pushing forced the head down and out.

“Great job, Ella!” Dan told her. “Head's out, shoulders are next. This part is going to be tough, but you've got this. Push hard again!”

She growled out a few choice expletives as she bore down hard again. There was an audible pop as the shoulders came free. Ella took a moment and stopped pushing, getting a few breaths in. Squeezing Lucifer's hand again, she gave one more push, rolling her hips slightly. Relief hit as the rest slid free. A loud wail echoed through the space. Ella relaxed...feeling...pretty good now. Looking down, she saw their son. He was covered in fluids...little bit of blood. But he was perfect. Dan grabbed a clamp and secured the cord. He cursed, looking around him.

“Where did those damn scissors go?” he muttered. “I thought...”

“Allow me,” Lucifer told him. He eased out from behind Ella, sitting on the edge right beside Dan. Using his sharp claws, he cut the cord per Dan's instructions.

“Thanks,” he said.

Using the shallow basin Madeira had filled with warm water, he carefully cleaned the baby. His cries tapered off once he was clean and swaddled in a blanket Dan found in the kit he'd brought with him. Dan held him out to Lucifer.

“I...I can't,” he said softly, looking at his hands. “Not like this.”

“You won't hurt him,” Dan assured him. “I know it. And I need to make sure Ella isn't bleeding and the placenta's delivered. It's ok.”

Lucifer stared at him, then their son. After a few minutes, he relented and held his hands out. The claws had retracted back from what Ella could see. He took him easily, careful to hold him like he'd read about and been shown at the few classes they'd managed to attend. Lucifer moved to sit against the headboard beside her. Ella rested her head on his shoulder, getting a good look at their son. He already had a thin cap of dark hair on his head, the ends curling slightly. His complexion mirrored hers. He yawned and blinked a little, not focusing on anything. From just that brief glimpse, she could see that he had her mother's eyes, a bright green. She couldn't keep a smile off of her face as she stared at him.

“Christopher,” she said aloud. “That's his name. Christopher Daniel Morningstar.”

“I like it,” Dan piped up as he tended to her. “It feels right.”

“It's a good name,” Lucifer added. “Though, I'm just glad it doesn't end in -iel.”

They were quiet while Dan took care of her, helping her expel the last vestiges of birth and cleaning her up.

“He's got my nose, I think,” Lucifer said absently.

Looking up at him, Ella found him grinning so big and bright...it was like looking at the sun. His Devil form was fading away. She sighed when he kissed her forehead. “I love the three of you so much. It scares me sometimes. But I wouldn't have it any other way.”

“Me too,” Ella said, taking Christopher when Lucifer handed him to her.

Once Dan gave the ok, Lucifer picked her up, holding her close to his chest. They found several police cars outside, her brothers and father handcuffed and getting loaded into the back of the cruisers. Chloe came up and directed them to an ambulance waiting at the curb. Once her and the baby were inside and secured, they climbed in after her. One of the paramedics was about to say something, no doubt to tell them they couldn't ride along. She pegged him with a look of death if he so much as breathed incorrectly. He swallowed hard and got out, going around and getting in the passenger seat of the cab, leaving them alone as they started off towards the hospital. Dan and Lucifer could only laugh.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are...at the end of this fun little story. Thanks to everyone who's followed and enjoyed this work of mine. I hope to revisit...but for now, it's complete.
> 
> Make sure to check my other works and subscribe for notices on any new projects!

The next day...

-Ella-

She woke up to Lucifer's voice, softly singing what sounded like a lullaby. Both he and Dan had refused to leave her or their son once they got to the hospital the other day. Upon examination, the doctors found a little bit of tearing. She got a few stitches and was admitted for overnight observation and to push fluids into her to treat dehydration. Dan was fast asleep on the couch in the private room Lucifer had managed to get. Ella carefully turned onto her side, looking over at Lucifer. He was sitting in the chair beside her bed, holding the baby as he sang. When the song was over, he looked up to see her watching him.

“Afternoon, love,” he said, keeping his voice low. “Did I wake you?”

“Not really,” she replied, stretching a little before sitting upright. “Have you slept at all?”

“A little bit,” he answered. “I...I find it hard to not hold him.”

“And you were worried you wouldn't love him,” Ella said, laughing a little. “I had no doubt.”

“What's not to love, when part of him...is me?” Lucifer added with a wink.

She lightly slapped his arm, which startled the baby. He started crying.

“Sorry, sweetheart,” she said. “Lucifer...may I take him?”

He nodded, handing him over carefully. Lucifer moved to sit with her on the bed. The crying got a bit louder. Ella undid the front of her gown, thinking he may be hungry. Little Christopher took to feeding quickly, quieting as he suckled.

“Hey baby,” Dan purred, yawning as he sat up. “Everything ok?”

“Just fine, Dan,” she replied. “Just time for lunch.”

“That sounds like a fantastic idea,” he said, his stomach growling. “Hopefully, the doctors will get you out of here soon.”

“Guess I've got great timing then,” Ella heard Dr. Rivers' voice say. “How is the happy family?”

“A little tired still,” Ella told her. “But great. Just wonderful.”

“Well, everything looks great,” her doctor said. “No bleeds or infection...Christopher is a good weight and length for being a few weeks early. I don't see any reason to keep you any longer. I've got the paperwork all ready. Just need your signature.”

“As soon as he's done,” Ella told her before going back to watching the newest love in her life.

A half hour later saw them discharged and getting in Dan's car, heading for home.

“Wait,” she said as they pulled up. “What about the bedroom?”

“All cleaned and fixed,” Lucifer assured her. “Nothing a little extra payment to my favorite contractors couldn't solve.”

“And Amenadiel, Maze and Linda got the nursery set up,” Dan said. “I know you'd worry since we hadn't had the chance to finish.”

Ella teared up a little as they walked in to find everyone waiting. Pastel blue decorations were hung everywhere, gifts piled on the coffee table. Dan had Christopher, bringing him in carefully. He went to sit on the couch, Trixie sitting beside him to get a look at the baby.

“He's so cute,” Trixie said.

“Well...glad you approve of your baby brother,” he chuckled. “Trix...it's going to seem like our attention is going to be on him for a while. That doesn't mean we don't love you. It's just that babies are a lot of work.”

“I'll try to remember,” she told him, hugging him carefully. “Can I help?”

“Of course,” Lucifer answered for him. “He's your family too.”

“You're lucky that your labor was so quick,” Linda added, sitting on Dan's other side and taking the baby. “I thought I was going to go crazy during mine.”

Lucifer had Trixie move and let her hand them gifts. Ella could see out of the corner of her eye that Lucifer was watching everyone like a hawk. Whenever there was a hand off of Christopher, he looked ready to spring up and catch him, should someone's grip slip. Even Dan was watching everyone that so much as got near their son. She knew there were going to be moments she was going to want to scream at them for the hovering. But she couldn't help but smile. After gifts, food was passed around. Chloe currently had the baby in her arms, cooing and smiling as he yawned. Ella's mother came in from the kitchen, bringing her a plate of her favorites.

“Did you make these?” Ella asked, hopeful for some of her mother's homemade cooking.

She nodded. “Ella, I can't tell you how sorry I am for how I've treated you all these years. Your father...he was always listening. I hated a lot of the things I said to you. I...can you forgive me?”

“Mama,” Ella said, putting her plate down and getting to her feet. “I do forgive you. Come here.”

She hugged her tight, reveling in the affection she'd sorely missed.

“And I hate to ask, dear,” her mother said as they pulled apart. “But do you know any good lawyers or realtors? The love I had for your father...he killed it a long time ago.”

“I'll take care of that,” Lucifer interjected. “And no talk of you paying for anything or paying me back. You're family.”

“Bless you,” she told him, laughing at the dejected look he gave her.

She gave him a hug and Ella sat back down to enjoy some home cooked food. Once she was full and had taken her medication, everyone said their goodbyes. Her mother went to get her things from where they'd been staying, taking Lucifer's offer for a hotel room close to them for the next few days. Chloe took Trixie, letting them know she'd take her for the next couple of weeks. The sun was setting as they went to settle the baby in the nursery. It was painted in blues and greens, a full night sky painted on the ceiling. The furniture was all custom made, made of light woods, stained to a lovely honey color. Once he was settled, he went right to sleep.

“Never thought I'd have anything like this,” she whispered, Lucifer and Dan on either side of her, holding her close. “I love you.”

“We love you too,” they replied, looking down at their son.

“Looks I'm a little late to the party,” a deep voice said from behind them.

Ella turned in a panic. Standing there was a tall black man in a cardigan sweater and khakis. A short salt and pepper beard adorned his face, his hair kept trimmed close to his scalp. Who was this in their home? Lucifer stepped forward, wings spread wide.

“Father,” Lucifer spat, growling deep in his chest.

Whoa. God. God was standing in her son's nursery. Knowing what Lucifer had went through... Ella stepped under Lucifer's wing and walked straight up to the Creator Himself. And slapped him hard across the face. She ignored the pain in her hand and how he didn't seem to be affected by it.

“I don't care why you're here,” she growled. “You're NOT going near my son. After what you did to Lucifer...how you treated your children...you should be ashamed of yourself.”

“I've always admired your courage and strength, Ella,” God told her. His smile faded. “And you're right. I am ashamed at how I handled everything with Lucifer. Ignored my children. Now I have two grandchildren that I haven't met. Gabriel...he's been harping at me to 'get off my ass and apologize'. He's right. It's long overdue and I don't expect you to accept it. But I'm offering it. I'm so sorry for how I reacted. Banishing you to Hell...it was too much. But I can at least tell you, you're free of Hell.”

Lucifer went stone still.

“What?” he asked, clearly not believing what he was hearing.

“I found Lilith and offered her to oversee Hell,” God said. “She agreed, so I remade her into an angel. She now sits on the Throne of Hell and barring any major upheavals...you don't have to go back unless you want to.”

“I've hated the job you've given me,” Lucifer said after a long silence. “For so long...I cursed your name as I punished the truly monstrous. But...I find some satisfaction in assuring those who've earned their punishment get it in spades. I am the Devil. There's no changing that.”

“I'm sure you and Lilith can come to some kind of arrangement,” God said. “But it's clear you're needed by your family.”

“For once, we agree on something,” Lucifer said, folding his wings away and turning to their son's crib.

God nodded. “And I know it's on your mind, my son. That one day...your mates will pass on and enter Heaven. And you won't be able to follow. You don't deserve that. As part of my apology to you, you are forgiven; Samael...Lucifer the Lightbringer. When they come to the Silver City, you'll be more than welcome to join them. Azrael will allow you to accompany her when she comes for them.”

Lucifer sighed in relief, unable to keep a smile off of his face. “Thank you.”

“You heard Ella,” Dan told him. “And I agree; you're not getting any closer to our son. But...perhaps with regular visits, we may feel comfortable enough for you to hold him.”

“I'd like that very much,” God replied with a grin. “How's about Sunday brunch every week? Given tomorrow is Sunday, we could try for the next one?”

“That would be nice,” Ella said. “I hate to be rude...but I'm exhausted. We all are in need of a nap.”

He laughed. “You're truly remarkable, Ella Morningstar. I'll see you next Sunday.”

Once he was gone, Ella felt a little faint.

“Holy...I just slapped God,” she muttered.

Lucifer grabbed her and walked her back to their room. Dan followed, grabbing the baby monitor and making sure both sides were on. They took her into the bathroom, getting in the huge shower together.

“That bit was brilliant,” Lucifer told her with a smile. “No one's ever dared to strike Him. Such a feisty thing you are. One of the many things we cherish about you.”

She helped wash them as well, taking them in hand and mouth. Anything with her was out, as she was still healing. But it was satisfying to bring them to completion.

“You're too good to us,” Dan told her as they dried off and dressed in pajamas. “Thank you for everything you've given us, love.”

“Thank you for saving my life,” she said to them as she kissed each of them. “And for your love.”

“This is just the beginning for us,” Lucifer purred, pulling her to the bed. “I can't wait for what comes next.”

“Neither can we,” Dan and Ella replied at the same time.

Ella snuggled in between Lucifer and Dan. Both of them held her tight. She's never felt safer. And she'd been honest; she couldn't wait to see what the future held for them.

The End


End file.
